Power Rangers Star Force Book 1 Psimply Psycho
by DG
Summary: BIG UPDATE! Three new chapters have been loaded. The first one is a Halloween story, and then the next two are character centered. R&R!
1. The Shooting Stars

Author's Note: As this is my series, the Rangers, who are in the ninth grade as the story begins, or at least at the appropriate age for ninth grade, will be acting like real fifteen year olds, so expect cursing. Also, there are going to be a lot more realistic things going on, such as personal lives, social lives, dates, and the citizens of the town suspecting who the Rangers are. The characters will ones you could relate to (I hope) and, while I may have created the relationship between the mentor and the original Red Ranger, the whole thing does seem realistic, again, I hope, and I'll try to answer certain Power Ranger mysteries that have been lost to the ages. I also plan on making ranger history with the backgrounds of several characters. There will be adventures that do not involve the villains at all, but instead deal with, say, trapped in a haunted house.  
  
Ian Scott walked out of Starry Grove High.  
  
" How am I going to be able to show this to my dad? He'll kill me," Ian muttered, looking at his grade check. His dad, Thomas Scott, had been out of town, talking with some old friends of his brother, Ian's uncle, Jason Scott. But Ian's mom was still here, and she was tougher than his father.  
  
" Hey Ian!" someone called behind him. Ian turned and saw his girlfriend, Sarah Ri running up behind him.  
  
" Hey, Sarah," Ian sighed.  
  
" You look bummed," Sarah said.  
  
" Thank you for that comment, Captain Obvious," Ian grumbled and passed her his grade check.  
  
" Oooh, you're dead. Hey, can I have your stereo?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Your concern is over whelming," Ian muttered.  
  
" Hey, there is a 'D' on here, even though the others are 'F's," Sarah said.  
  
" Yeah, and that one would be an 'A' if Mrs. Willburn didn't think I was hacking into the secret diaries of George W. Bush, Dick Cheny, and the guys responsible for the Kennedy conspiracy," Ian muttered.  
  
" Have you been?"  
  
" Of course not. Just the files at the local government building," Ian said, smirking.  
  
" You're hopeless," Sarah muttered, and gave him back his grade check.  
  
Gang boss Sacrio glared at the fifteen-year old boy standing at the other end of the room.  
  
" Roder, I know how much attention you've put into our group here, but frankly, you're no longer needed," Sacrio snickered.  
  
" That is where you're wrong, pallie. I'm a leader with all sorts around here," Roder smiled. He snapped and a girl stepped out from behind Sacrio, slamming a vase on his skull. Sacrio promptly fell to the floor.  
  
" So much for Mr. Idiot," Melissa Storms smirked.  
  
" Let's scram before he comes to. Police?"  
  
" On their way. You'll be the next leader down here, and Sacrio will be serving 10-20," Melissa smiled.  
  
" Excellent."  
  
Ben Ri ran up to Sarah and Ian.  
  
" Hey guys. S'up?" he asked.  
  
" Ian's dad is gonna kill him," Sarah said.  
  
" Hey, can I have your stereo?"  
  
" Is that all either of you two think about?" Ian growled.  
  
" You're the only one of us that has that awesome new stereo that has radio capabilities, CD player, MP3 player, CD recorder..." Ben imitated drooling sounds.  
  
" I gotta find new friends," Ian muttered.  
  
Sierra Mann hit the 'play' button and the sounds of Pink filled her ears. She began to sing along.  
  
" Never win first place. I don't support the team. Can't take direction and my socks are never clean. Teachers dated me. My parents hated me. I was always in a fight, 'cause I can't do nothing right-" Sierra suddenly stopped, hearing her father's 4x4 drive up.  
  
" Shit," she whispered. She killed the music and ducked in her closet like a little child, afraid of taking their first bath. Her father entered the house.  
  
" Kid! Hey! Kid! Get in here! Now!" her father screamed. Sierra bit her lip and paled. What was he going to do today? 50 lashes with his belt? 100? 200? Or was he going to nearly drown her like he had when she'd broken a lamp at age two when she was too young to realize what a lamp was? Or would he really drown her? Or would he strangle her and made it look like an accident like he had with her mother? Too many possibilities, too little interest in thinking of them all.  
  
" I gotta get out of here," was all she told herself before the door to her room opened, and she stopped breathing, not daring to make a sound.  
  
Meanwhile, deep in space, a lone ship hurtles towards the Earth. Inside, four beings conversed.  
  
" Psycho. Where are we headed?" X asked. Magoto and Liko stood near him.  
  
" We're headed for the little backwater planet of Earth," Psycho growled.  
  
" Earth? But they've barely mastered any kind of extra-planetary travel!" Liko cried.  
  
" I was defeated once on Earth in my previous form of Mutitis. I wish to destroy that planet, and then move on to the other worlds of this galaxy," Psycho growled. Liko stared at her master, placing her hands on her hips. She had a very human appearance, if you ignored the tail she had, trailing behind her, which she would use as a whip if needed. On her right hand was a ring with a skull's head, and on her left hand was a ring that, on Earth, would be called a mood ring. Her head resembled the infamous Vypra of the demon shadow world. It had a dragon mouth with two horns on top of the head. Under her blood red battle armor, which she was currently not wearing, she had a black leather leotard. She had spiked boots, long dark hair, and blood red lipstick.  
  
" Liko, do not give me that. Psycha will return, and our family will be back together. Daughter, I promise you this," Psycho growled. With that, the skull-faced leader of the Dark Warriors turned and left Magoto, Liko, and X.  
  
" Psycho. Ever since he came here, reeling from his near-death as Mutitis and got Psycha to heal him and he would accept her hand in eternal marriage, he's been acting as if he ruled us," X growled.  
  
" Psycha, as our leader, bestowed the leadership on him just before her sealing from Zordon's Z-wave which destroyed nearly all of our arsenal and army. Fortunately, she was far enough away that the Z-Wave didn't kill her, just sealed her away in another dimension. It is possible that she's forced herself into a position on Earth. But if Psycho still thinks that we will follow him blindly to the edge of the universe, he is dead wrong!" Magoto roared.  
  
Thomas Scott arrived back at his home with a grave look on his face.  
  
" Hi, hun. How was the reunion?" Cat Scott asked.  
  
" It was. uh. interrupted," Thomas muttered. " Is Ian home?"  
  
" Uh. yeah. He, Sarah, and Ben just got here," Cat said, pointing to her Ian, Sarah, and Ben.  
  
" Good. Prep everything," Thomas muttered.  
  
" You mean."  
  
" Yeah. He's coming. Start everything up and contact Alpha. Get those other three here. Now," Thomas sighed, and ran over to his son, his girlfriend, and her brother.  
  
" Hi dad," Ian said dejectedly.  
  
" Hi Ian. Hey, Sarah, Ben. Would you and Ian come inside, please?" Thomas asked.  
  
" Uh, ya know what? We'd better be getting home," Sarah said.  
  
" Sarah, Ben, I insist," Thomas said, indicating he wouldn't take no for an answer. He turned and walked into the house.  
  
" Ian, what's going on?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Got me," Ian muttered. The two followed Thomas in.  
  
The police sirens were too near.  
  
" Roder, I think we went the wrong direction," Melissa said.  
  
" No dip," Roder growled.  
  
" Would you be quiet? You're gonna get us caught!" she whispered.  
  
" No, we've got too close police officers to deal with that," Roder muttered.  
  
" What?" Melissa cried. Something started beating in the door, and suddenly, the door was splinters. That was when she and Roder disappeared in a flash of blue and green light.  
  
Sierra heard her father's footsteps walk towards her door.  
  
" Please, God, don't let him hurt me," she prayed. She got her wish and vanished in a flash of pink just as her father opened the door.  
  
" Ian, Sarah, Ben, what I'm about to show you may surprise you," Thomas said.  
  
" Dad, what can you show me that'll surprise me?" Ian scoffed.  
  
" This," Thomas said, and with that he pulled a book from the bookcase. The bookcase seemed to fade out of existence and was replaced with a winding staircase.  
  
" Okay, dad. You just topped yourself with the surprises," Ian muttered.  
  
" There's more on the way. Come on. Follow me," Thomas said. The three walked down the staircase for twenty minutes until there was a light.  
  
" Dad, I think I'm ready to wake up now," Ian muttered. The three continued down until they reached a door.  
  
" From this point on, you are sworn to secrecy about both the stairwell and anything beyond this door. Are we clear?" Thomas asked, gaining a military air. Ian, Sarah, and Ben nodded. Thomas smiled and pressed a button. The door opened, revealing a small tube. After walking through the tube, they came to another door, this one with a circle with a star in the middle of it. Thomas pressed another button and this door opened. On the other side was an entire control center.  
  
" What the." Ian gasped.  
  
" I, uh, assume you basement doesn't look like this regularly, huh?" Sarah chuckled, but her surprise showed through. Thomas led them to a back room where six people and one robot stood waiting.  
  
" Hello, Thomas. I assume by the fact that everyone's here that the danger we hoped to avoid has arrived on Earth?" Alpha 5 asked.  
  
" That's exactly what happened. Ian, Sarah, Ben, take a seat. I'll be explaining everything. First off, for those of you who don't know, my name is Thomas Scott. This is my wife Cat, and our good friends Alex and Penny. And this is Alpha 5, our robotic assistant. Now then, for your introductions. My son, Ian Scott, his girlfriend Sarah Ri, her brother, Ben Ri, Sierra Mann, Melissa Storms, and Roder. Now, the reason I've called you here," Thomas said, and pressed a button, activating a holo-screen. " Over a decade ago, the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers battled a creature named Mutitis, and seemed to destroy him. But instead, he escaped to a distant galaxy where the mistress of the Dark Warriors, a demon named Psycha, found him. She healed him and married him, changing his name to Psycho. When Astronema attacked Starry Grove's sister city of Angel Grove, Psycha was trapped in a parallel dimension, which left Psycho in charge. Now, he's come to Earth in the hopes of releasing Psycha from her prison. He has an army of Dark Warriors. Any questions?" Thomas asked.  
  
" Uh, yeah. Where do we fit in with all of this? And are you nuts?" Roder asked.  
  
" A good question. The first one, I mean. The second could get you killed if you ask again. For several years, I've been searching for any sign of these guys. You see I was a Power Ranger myself. The four of us-" Thomas motioned to Cat, Alex, and Penny- " -were a group of government recruited Rangers. You see, not long before the Phantom Ranger, a friend to the Turbo Power Rangers, arrived in Angel Grove, the Phantom Ranger arrived here in Starry Grove at the government office, requesting assistance. But before he could go on, a monster, presumably one of Psycha's, attacked and killed him. He gave his powers to the four of us. Now, we realized that our Phantom powers can't do much against Psycho's forces, and we've decided to grant you six Ranger powers," Thomas explained.  
  
" Ranger powers? This is a little too much for me. See ya all," Sierra said standing up.  
  
" Where'd you go? Back to your dad, who wants to kill you?" Sierra stopped in her tracks, sighed and returned to her seat.  
  
" How'd you know?"  
  
" We've kept tabs on you all. That's part of the reason we made Alex here Ian's godfather," Thomas smiled.  
  
" The other part being I've been his loyal friend for over twenty- five years, why I don't know," Alex smiled.  
  
" I've threatened you with a weapon, that's why," Thomas shot back. Alex mimed being shot. Cat rolled her eyes and Penny shook her head. " Anyway, back to business. You all are here because when you were born, Alpha's former employer, Zordon, realized that you had high power levels and would be most willing to become Rangers, even if you resisted at first. Now then. Alpha, go get the morphers," Thomas ordered. Sierra returned to her seat and glared menacingly at Thomas. Alpha grabbed a box from a shelf.  
  
" Oh, I was hoping these would never be needed," Alpha muttered. He brought the box over to the table where the teens were sitting. Alex opened the box.  
  
" Yeah, well, Alpha, it's not like we have much choice," he muttered. Thomas returned to the table.  
  
" These are Star Morphers. You wear them on your right wrist and press the buttons in this order." Thomas pointed to each one in succession, " And you'll morph and have the power that the Power Rangers from both the past and the present have been using to use for generations."  
  
" Past and present?" Roder asked. " You mean there's more of you nutcases out there, pretending to be fighting these evil space aliens?" That was the final straw. Thomas grabbed Roder by the collar and pulled him over to his side of the table.  
  
" Look here, boy, I don't care about your attitude, but frankly, if you think that without Power Rangers this planet could survive, you've got another thing coming. If it weren't for the memory of the man who picked you, I would either kill you right here and right now, or throw you back to the gutter that you came from. Now then, sit down, and accept this or I will dump you out of the nearest docking port, and since this base is underwater, you will drown before you can reach the surface. Have I made myself clear?" Thomas growled menacingly. He let go of Roder's shirt, letting him fall to the top of the table. Roder pulled himself off the table and sank back into his seat. While he decided to scowl at Thomas for the rest of the meeting, he was silent. Thomas looked back and forth at Ben, Melissa, Sierra, Roder, Sarah, and Ian.  
  
" Anyone else have a problem with my methods?" he growled, daring them to speak up. The future Rangers were silent after Thomas's display with Roder. " Good. Penny, could you pass them their morphers?" he ordered. Penny took the six morphers out of the box and passed one to each one of the teenagers. While Roder and Sierra put theirs on grudgingly, the teens seemed accepting of the responsibility.  
  
" Dad, who defeated Psycho when he was Mutitis?" Ian asked.  
  
" The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were Tommy Oliver, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan-" At this, Thomas paused for a moment with a sad smile, then continued. "-Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, and Jason Scott." Ian gasped.  
  
" Uncle Jason was a Power Ranger?"  
  
" Great. So it runs in your family," Roder, of course.  
  
" Alpha, take them to the training range," Thomas ordered, " Before I shoot a certain pre-destined Green Ranger," he muttered. After the teens were gone, Alex turned to Thomas.  
  
" That Roder is a danger to our security. He sounds to be a guy who will change his allegiances at any second," Alex said.  
  
" You're the chief of security of the StarBase. You assign someone to watch him at all times," Thomas said.  
  
" Alex, there's never been anything like this here before. We're all still trying to figure out what to do while we're stuck in this situation," Penny smiled.  
  
" Alex, Penny, I need to speak with my husband for a little alone. Could you." Cat left it unsaid. Alex and Penny walked out of the room.  
  
" Cat." Thomas started.  
  
" No. Listen. Ian and Sarah are willing to do this, Melissa and Ben are overwhelmed right now, and Roder and Sierra are resistant. Now what you have to do is prove to them that they were chosen," Cat growled.  
  
" How? Cat, Zordon is dead. We can't have the head leader of the Power Rangers- no pun intended- himself come here and tell them. Nowadays, there are few Rangers who've even heard of Zordon. Leo and his Rangers, Carter and his Rangers, Wes and his Rangers, Cole and his Rangers, Shane and his Rangers. None of them ever knew that Zordon existed until Jason and Billy set up that reunion. None of them even realized that the leader sacrificed himself to save all of us. We can't show them any kind of video of Zordon that proves that we are telling them the truth," Thomas sighed.  
  
" Then we'll wait until a Dark Warrior attacks us here in Starry Grove," Cat growled.  
  
Alpha 5 and the new Power Rangers stood in the StarBase's training facility. Roder was scowling and Sierra was pouting. The other four were looking around in awe.  
  
" Oh, Ai, yi, yi, yi. Will all of you come over here?" Alpha asked, upset.  
  
" What. are you, anyway?" Ben asked, finally speaking up.  
  
" I am Alpha Five, former assistant to the great Zordon. I was helping him while all of your great-grandparents were learning their ABCs," Alpha said, aiming that last comment to Roder.  
  
" So do you want me to call you; Grandpa?" Roder said.  
  
" This won't be easy," Alpha muttered. He nodded to Penny, who was standing in a back room. The lights in the room darkened over the teens and increased in six colors over six targets of the same color of the light over them. Penny then turned the light off over the green one.  
  
" Now, these are the Star Blasters," Alpha said, passing each Ranger except Roder a blaster.  
  
" What, none for me?" Roder asked.  
  
" You will earn yours. You have not proven yourself ready to have a weapon yet. From what I can tell, Zordon made a mistake with you," Alpha said.  
  
" They happen," Roder smirked. Alpha, even with his pacifist programming, had to resist the urge to take the Star Blaster and shoot Roder with it.  
  
" Now, Alpha said, looking at the others, " You will learn how to use your Star Blasters."  
  
" Uh, excuse me?" Sarah said, raising her hand as if in a classroom.  
  
" Yes?" Alpha asked.  
  
" Why is it that we need to know how to use weapons?" Sarah asked.  
  
" For your protection, obviously," Roder sniggered. Sarah and Ian exchanged a meaningful glance.  
  
" Oh, you think that because I'm a girl I can't defend myself," Sarah said.  
  
" I'm not sayin' that. I'm just saying that we men are better equipped to deal with crazed people and robots who think that monsters exist," Roder said. Alpha put an arm across Ian's chest.  
  
" Ignore him. He's got no idea what's at stake," Alpha whispered. Ian growled, but didn't take any action.  
  
" The time is now! Go, my generals of the Dark Warriors! Destroy the planet of Earth!" Psycho cackled. Magoto and X snickered and nodded, vanishing.  
  
" Father, they plan to overthrow you when you show weakness," Liko said, walking up to her father.  
  
" It does not matter. We will be able to get this puny planet. The Power Rangers exist in another city. They cannot defeat these two. And once we've captured everyone in Starry Grove, we'll turn them into our army. Then we can destroy the Rangers' powers and turn them into Dark Warriors!" Psycho cackled evilly. He leaned down and kissed his daughter's head and returned to his chambers. Liko snapped.  
  
" Has he realized anything?" asked a voice.  
  
" Of course not. Psycho is a sentimental fool when it comes to me. He would do anything that I ask if I push his love for me enough," Liko snickered.  
  
" Excellent. When I return, I want to be ruling someone who has no will other than that which I plan for," the voice of Psycha snickered.  
  
Magoto pulled his sword out of his sheath. He looked very much like the leader of the Mut-Orgs who were destroyed in Turtle Cove. He had a cape and a sword sheath, but other than that, he could not be told apart.  
  
X destroyed another car, sending several humans scattering. X had a cape and a blaster on his left side and a sword on his right. X had an 'x' on his face and a scarred right eye. He grabbed his sword and slashed a streetlight.  
  
" Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. This destruction is just what I needed!" he cackled.  
  
The alarm in the StarBase blared.  
  
" You got your wish, hun," Thomas muttered. Ian, Sarah, Roder, Melissa, Sierra, and Ben followed Alpha into the wardroom.  
  
" Dad, what's going on?" Ian asked.  
  
" Psycho has sent Dark Warriors to downtown Starry Grove. You six need to get down there and defeat them," Thomas ordered.  
  
" Are you crazy? If there are monsters in the downtown, let the police deal with it! Or hire those 'Silver Guardians' from Silver Hills I hear about" Roder cried.  
  
" The police can't handle things by themselves. You guys have to go there and defeat them. Now, do you want another table lesson, or do you want to go defeat those monsters," Thomas growled.  
  
" Fine. Let's go," Roder growled.  
  
" Hold it. Roder, you are not the leader of what we have dubbed Star Force. Ian is. Red has signified the leader since the original Power Rangers. Ian is the Red Ranger. Press the button on the side of your morphers and you'll teleport to the downtown area and then you should morph. Trust me. If you need any more help, we'll contact you from here," Thomas ordered. Roder growled and glanced at Ian. The teens hit the button and disappeared in six flashes of light.  
  
" Thomas, Roder is a loose wire," Cat whispered.  
  
" Don't I know it," Thomas muttered.  
  
In the downtown, Magoto and X continued attacking the city when the teens teleported in.  
  
" What?" X cried.  
  
" Hey! You two! You're going down!" Ian cried.  
  
" Oh really? And how do you six think you can stop us?" Magoto snickered. Ian looked to both sides.  
  
" Guys, I think we should morph," Ian said.  
  
" Well duh. Your dad must have picked you because you're so smart," Roder snickered.  
  
" Roder, would you shut it?" Melissa growled. Roder glanced at her and was silent.  
  
" Let's do it guys," Ian said. The six teens hit the buttons that Thomas had told them too and morphed. Magoto and X covered their eyes as the six morphed into Power Rangers. The teens came out of their morphed poses.  
  
" Wow, what power," Sarah gasped.  
  
" This is incredible," Ben gasped.  
  
" Amazing," Melissa stared.  
  
" I could do a lot of damage with this kind of power," Roder snickered.  
  
" Shut up, greenie," Sierra growled.  
  
" Awesome," Ian gasped. The six teens were wearing colored outfits. Ian was in red, Sarah was in orange, Melissa was in blue, Roder was in green, Sierra was in pink, and Ben was in black. Each one had a star on their helmets as a visor, belts with the star in a circle symbol that was all over the StarBase, white gloves with stars on the palms, boots colored in their key colors, and a badge with a white star in the center worn on the right side of their chests.  
  
" Power Rangers? Inconceivable!" Magoto cried.  
  
" That's right, bad guy. And we're going to take you down!" Ian cried.  
  
" So go home or be ready to take a pounding!" Sarah roared.  
  
" That's right, 'cause the good guys are here!" Ben cried.  
  
" Get off our planet, alien scum!" Melissa roared.  
  
" 'Cause you're going down!" Roder snickered.  
  
" You got that right, 'cause we're the." Sierra started.  
  
" Power Rangers! Star Force!" the teens cried together.  
  
" Star Force? Oh, you got part of that right. You'll be seeing stars once we're through with you! X-Tracsis! Take them down!" Magoto cried. Lightning crackled from his fingertips and blasted the air about a yard away from the Rangers. Creatures that looked like giant, evil squirrels with racecar wheels for feet emerged.  
  
" Whoa, what are those?" Ben asked.  
  
" Those are Psycho's shock troops, X-Tracsis," Thomas's voice said from inside their helmets.  
  
" Dad?" Ian asked, touching the right side of his helmet.  
  
" Ian, you and the others need to defeat the X-Tracsis, or else Magoto and X will be able to continue their attempts to capture people for their army while you are outnumbered by their shock troops," Thomas explained.  
  
" Huh?" Ian asked in confusion.  
  
" Fight them then go after Magoto and X," Thomas sighed in exasperation.  
  
" Oh," Ian sighed. He opened a line to the other Rangers. " Guys, we gotta take out the X-Tracsis!"  
  
" What? When Ugly and Uglier are destroying the city?" Roder growled.  
  
" I've got my orders," Ian growled, pulling out his Star Blaster, " And so do you," he said, aiming it at Roder's chest. Roder chuckled.  
  
" Go ahead. These suits can obviously take abuse, and I know a lot more self-defense and offensive moves than you can dream of," he snickered. Sarah ran between them.  
  
" Guys, this isn't helping us right now! We have to-"  
  
" Get out of this, girl. This is our fight," Roder growled.  
  
" Sarah, move. Leave this to us. You and Ben take the X-Tracsis. Melissa and Sierra go take the generals. I'll take green boy here," Ian growled. Sarah stepped closer to Ian.  
  
" Ian, this is an emergency situation. Please, put your fighting aside until after this battle," Sarah pleaded. Ian looked at her, then Roder.  
  
" For you, Sarah. Only for you," Ian muttered. He turned to Roder. " We've got a city to save. But after we save this city, you're mine," he growled.  
  
" I'll clean the floor with you at any point," Roder snickered.  
  
" Yeah, right," Ian smirked.  
  
" Boys," Sarah warned, " Don't make me clean the floor with you," Sarah warned.  
  
" Yeah, right," Roder snickered. Sarah grabbed Roder by the arm and flung him into X, knocking both down.  
  
" This is not going well," Thomas muttered.  
  
" Ya think?" Cat said.  
  
" Tom, are you sure about this group?" Alex asked.  
  
" Like we've got a choice. It would take too long to find some teens who are ready for this, and the Psychotic Pship won't wait for us to find any," Thomas growled.  
  
" Though, at least we've got a strong female influence there," Penny chuckled.  
  
" I figured they'd be pretty strong, which is why I threw out the 'dress' part on the female outfits," Cat smiled.  
  
" Ladies, gossip later. Alex, send them their weapons," Thomas ordered.  
  
" He let's him morph, then allows him to get another weapon, yet he still doesn't trust him with a Star Blaster..." Alex muttered, hitting the button sending the Rangers the data on their weapons.  
  
" Alex, when will you learn that I only let you keep that mouth because it's good for the recommended paranoia of you security guys," Thomas asked.  
  
" About the time Hell freezes over," Alex muttered.  
  
" I heard that."  
  
" Sarah!"  
  
" I know, Ian, I shouldn't have let my temper take control like that- "  
  
" No, it's that I can't believe you did that before me," Ian chuckled.  
  
" Rangers, we're sending you the Star Weapons. They'll help you defeat these bozos," Thomas said over the headset.  
  
" Green boy, remember, aim that at the monsters, not your fellow Rangers," Alex warned. A frisbee appeared in Ian's hand, Sarah's hands crackled with orange energy, a whip appeared in Melissa's hands, Roder received a sword, a bow and an archer's pack with several arrows appeared in Sierra's hands, and an axe appeared in Ben's hands.  
  
" Dad, you give a sword to Roder and give me a frisbee?" Ian asked.  
  
" Don't ask questions," Thomas growled. Information on how to use the weapons appeared on the helmets.  
  
" Hey! Ugly!" Ben called, prepping his axe.  
  
" Uh, Ben? Which 'Ugly' are you referring to?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Both, now shut up and let me do my job," Ben muttered. X and Magoto growled and snorted.  
  
" You don't scare us, Power Puke," Magoto growled.  
  
" Wow. No one's used that insult since Rita and Zedd," Thomas muttered.  
  
" Would you be quiet?" Cat growled.  
  
" Star Axe!" Ben called as he slashed the generals. Magoto and X grunted, taking the hits.  
  
" Herthener Arrows!" Sierra cried, firing a group of arrows at the generals. The arrows exploded on impact and threw the generals back.  
  
" Feral Sword!" Roder cried, and slashed the generals. As Melissa prepped her whip, Psycho's voice filled the air.  
  
" Magoto! X! Report back the Psychotic Pship. Now!" it growled.  
  
" This isn't over, Rangers," growled Magoto. He and X rippled and vanished.  
  
" That was weird," Melissa muttered. Suddenly they were teleported back to the StarBase, their Ranger suits deactivated.  
  
" Not bad, Rangers," Thomas nodded.  
  
The next morning, Ian hardly believed it.  
  
" Morning Dad," he muttered at the breakfast table.  
  
" Morning, Ian. By the way, I heard that Frisbee comment yesterday," Thomas said.  
  
" Fris- You mean it wasn't a dream?" Ian asked, dropping his donut.  
  
" It was real. And Ian, cut back on the sugar. It'll slow your reaction time when you're battling Psycho's monsters," Thomas said, not looking up from his paper. 


	2. Star Strike

" My, aren't we grumpy today," Cat muttered as Ian pulled the sheet back over his head.  
  
" It was all a dream. It was all a dream," Ian murmured.  
  
" Hate to burst your bubble, but you are a Power Ranger-,"  
  
" It's not being a Power Ranger. Being a hero I can handle," Ian murmured. Cat didn't overhear.  
  
" -and it is also time for school!" Cat cried as she yanked the sheet off of her son. " Now, wash up. You are going to school, and you're going to show Roder the ropes."  
  
" Roder?" Ian cried, waking up. " That maniac? He's insane! He's worse than the twin terrors!"  
  
" Your cousins are not that horrible. Now get up. I won't tell you again," Cat said. She turned around, grabbed Ian's clothes and hurled them at him.  
  
" So, how'd it go?" Thomas asked, glancing over his newspaper.  
  
" Better than I thought. He woke up when I mentioned Roder," Cat said.  
  
" I thought he would."  
  
" You sure Roder is school material? I mean, he is the kid who was raised on the streets. And the name thing. 'Roder?' Where'd he get that?"  
  
" An airplane, perhaps?" Thomas said. Ian raced down the stairs.  
  
" I am begging you. Don't make me responsible for Roder," Ian begged.  
  
" No can do. Cat and I are going to have our hands full with our new teen club," Thomas said.  
  
" Sarah is helping us come up with a name. We've narrowed it down to 'Wazzup' and 'What's Up?'" Cat said.  
  
" You really put a lot of thought into that, didn't you," Ian remarked.  
  
" Go to school!" Thomas and Cat cried together.  
  
" You don't have to push me out," Ian said.  
  
" I can't believe I let your parents, that robot, and Melissa talk me into this," Roder muttered.  
  
" Me either," Ian shot back.  
  
" Boys," Sarah warned.  
  
" You know, every time I see that kid, I keep expecting him to start saying he's the real Slim Shady," Ian whispered to Sarah.  
  
" Hey guys!" called someone.  
  
" Oh, hey Mary!" Sarah called. " See ya third hour," she said, falling back to talk with her friend.  
  
" Girls," Ian muttered.  
  
" Hey, we agree on something," Roder muttered.  
  
" What's with you, Ian and the hunk?" Mary asked.  
  
" Oh, Roder? We, uh, work together. At Ian's dad's place," Sarah said.  
  
" Yeah? Well, when's the opening?"  
  
" Supposedly next Wednesday, but I have my doubts. They're still searching for the right name," Sarah explained.  
  
" I tell ya, from what I've been reading about the place in the article Ian's mom did, if it's not a good name, then it won't do as much damage as somethings. You've been spending so much time on that, have you even thought about the dance tournament?" Mary asked.  
  
" Oh, no! I completely forgot about it! What with the whole monster downtown and the Ranger thing and morphing..." Sarah said.  
  
" What?" Mary asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, nothing," Sarah smiled. " Gotta stop muttering when non- Rangers are around."  
  
" Good day, class," Miss Levis said as she entered. " Ah, I see we have a new student today. Uh, Mr.... It appears that your name isn't on my sheet properly. I'll have to talk with Bonnie down in the front office about that. Anyway, perhaps you'd like to share a bit about yourself?"  
  
" Not really," Roder said.  
  
" Well, all right. Now then."  
  
" That's a teacher here? She looks more like one of those background dancers you never learn the name of," Roder muttered. Ian responded with an elbow.  
  
By the end of the day, the entire faculty was regretting letting Roder within one hundred miles of the school.  
  
" I tell ya, he's a menace. First period, he insulted the teacher, second period, he hit on her, fifth period, he actually walked out because, and I quote, 'This is a waste of time.' At least, I think that was it. Mr. Frederickson was busy exploding over the fact that Roder actually pulled off his toupee," Ian sighed as he and Sarah walked to the gym.  
  
" Ouch. Anyway, I- Hey, what's going on over there?" she asked. She pointed to a crowd. Roder's voice floated over the chatter.  
  
" Shit," Ian sighed. The two ran over and joined Ben, Sierra, and Melissa.  
  
" What's going on?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Roder and the principal are having a 'War with words,'" Ben explained.  
  
" I know Roder. It'll go further than that any second now," Melissa sighed. Sure enough, she turned out to be right. As the other five made their way to the front, a resounding smack was heard.  
  
" You'll be expelled for this!" the principal cried.  
  
" I fail to see your threat," Roder smirked.  
  
" Should have seen that comment coming," Ian said, rolling his eyes.  
  
" Come on, let's get him out of here and to the-" Ben shot Sarah a warning look. " -To, uh, your house, Ian," Sarah said, correcting her near mistake. The five ran to Roder.  
  
" Sorry about this, Mr. Garrick. He's, uh," Ian searched for the words.  
  
" A little crazy," Melissa said, emphasizing the crazy as she glared at Roder.  
  
" I'm going to have a little. chat with his parents," Mr. Garrick said. Ian gulped while Roder simply smiled evilly at the principal.  
  
" Roder, what the hell where you thinking, punching the principal?" Ian exploded as the others continued dragging him out.  
  
" I felt like it," Roder shrugged.  
  
" You. Let's get him back to you-know-where. Ben, you see anyone around?" Ian asked.  
  
" Nope. It looks like most people are still stunned from the fight," Ben said after glancing around. Ian nodded and the other teleported, Melissa and Sarah holding Roder.  
  
" Well. It appears that the Rangers are already having difficulties," Psycho snickered, looking down from the observation post.  
  
" Well, father?" Liko asked, " What is your plan?"  
  
" Get X. I want to send a Dark Warrior to split the Rangers up even further than they are now," Psycho snickered.  
  
" As you command, father," Liko said.  
  
" Now that was interesting," the disembodied voice of Psycha chuckled.  
  
" Yes, mother. So tell me. Do you plan on having the Dark Warrior X sends to destroy Psycho?" Liko asked.  
  
" No. Go with it, though. Collect energy for my portal. Magoto has prepared it. I want the humans' energy for my return," Psycha cackled.  
  
" As you command, mother," Liko nodded.  
  
Magoto stormed into the Dark Warrior Bay.  
  
" X. I believe that Psycho has plans to send a Warrior down," Magoto said.  
  
" Hurghhhh. We haven't the energy to continue Psycho's idiotic plot for revenge on the humans. Doesn't he realize that?" X muttered.  
  
" Of course not," Liko's voice carried from the entrance.  
  
" Little Lady. What may I do to be of service to you and Psycho?" X asked with more sincerity than even he thought he was capable of, considering how fed up he was with Psycho's command.  
  
" My father wanted a Warrior sent to Earth. I believe the one we were discussing this morning would be appropriate," Liko said.  
  
" Very well. It will take a few moments to send it through the Monster Draken. Do you wish to wait?" X asked.  
  
" No. Simply have him report to the teleportation module once you are finished," Liko said and left.  
  
" Do you think she suspects that we plan to eliminate her father?" Magoto asked.  
  
" She likely has her own plan. Remember how she dealt with the uprising on Tarbac Three?" X snickered.  
  
" True. We'll play along with Psycho for now. But the first chance I get, I will destroy Psycho, the sentimental fool," Magoto growled. He turned and left X to send the Warrior through.  
  
" It looks as if everyone on this ship has a hidden agenda to Psycho," he muttered to himself. " Even myself," he said, stroking a snake in a box.  
  
" He did what?" Alex asked with a moan.  
  
" You heard me. He punched the principal," Ian sighed.  
  
" I'll kill him," Alex sighed.  
  
" You'll have to wait in line. Melissa is first, followed by me," Ian sighed.  
  
" Your parents where crazy to even send him to school," Alex said.  
  
" My first response was, and I do not paraphrase, 'That maniac? He's insane! He's worse than the twin terrors!'" Ian sighed.  
  
" Your cousins. this kid. Tough call," Alex sighed.  
  
" Alex. Ian. What the hell happened?" Thomas asked as he entered.  
  
" Roder wasn't school material. He punched Mr. Garrick," Ian said, summing up the school day.  
  
" The principal? The stupid, stupid kid!" Thomas said. " I thought it was simply a student. Alex?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You still can't kill him."  
  
" Dang."  
  
" Melissa, what is the deal with Roder?" Cat asked as Thomas and Alex were in Thomas's private office.  
  
" It's his background in the slums," Melissa sighed. " He was abandoned when he was three. My father found him stealing from a food cart. He took him in. He might have been okay, if it weren't for my brother, Nate. Nate was in one of the gangs in the slums. Roder idolized him. One night, Nate snuck out. He woke Roder up, so the seven-year old curiosity kicked in. Nate and his gang ended up in a fight with a rival gang. One of the rivals brought a gun. Nate was shot."  
  
" Oh my God. That... Did Roder see it?" Penny asked.  
  
" Yes. Nate died before the police ever got there. But Roder did see the face of the killer. Unfortunately, the police weren't about to go arrest him because of a seven-year old's 'belief.'"  
  
" Why?" Ian asked.  
  
" Because the killer happened to be a relative of one of the richest families in town, and he had the police on his payroll."  
  
" That's insane. That's wrong. That's-" Ben started.  
  
" That's life," Sierra growled.  
  
" She's right. Not to mention the guy, Sacrio, or at least that was his gang-name, since he didn't want to let on how he came from the Henderson family, happened to have a family alibi. Do you know what it felt like seeing your adopted brother come home and having to be explained right along with him why his brother wouldn't be coming back? Do you know how difficult it was for Roder, who watched Nate die?" Melissa said. She turned, hiding a tear.  
  
" It's okay, Melissa. I'll tell Thomas. He'll... Well, I hope he'll go easier on Roder," Cat said. Melissa nodded. Alpha led her back to her room while Cat walked into Thomas's office.  
  
" Man. Can you believe that happened to Roder?" Ben asked.  
  
" I know. I've got a whole new perspective to him. I just thought he was a jackass," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah. But instead, he grew up so quick and wouldn't let anyone in. Ian, you-"  
  
" I know, Sarah. When Dad finds out, I bet he'll fight not just to get Roder back in the school, but also adopt the guy," Ian sighed.  
  
" Alex, watch over him. Don't kill him," Thomas said.  
  
" I'll try," Alex said, with a smile to let Thomas know he was joking. Once Roder and Alex had left, Cat explained Roder's story to Thomas.  
  
" Damn. I didn't think his background was that bad," Thomas sighed. Alpha entered.  
  
" Thomas. I realize that I just recently took the job as you assistant, but I believe that Roder could become an acceptable member of the Power Ranger team- If he spends enough time with other regular human teens," Alpha said.  
  
" Exactly. Let him get to know Ian, Sarah, Sierra, and Ben. I think it'll do him some good. Who knows? Roder might become a regular teen sooner than you think if he gets a chance at a normal life," Cat smiled.  
  
" I think so too. Except he won't have a normal life unless he goes to school, and Mr. Garrick isn't likely to let him back any time soon," Thomas sighed.  
  
" Then he hasn't tangoed with me yet," Cat smirked. Alpha turned and walked out, and Cat and Thomas followed a few seconds later.  
  
" Well? What's the verdict?" Ian asked as Cat and Thomas entered the control room?  
  
" We're going to talk with Mr. Garrick. Hopefully once we explain Roder's background, he'll be more willing to change Roder's punishment from expulsion to suspension or even probation," Thomas said. Alex returned to the control room without Roder.  
  
" Mr. Pain-In-The... er... Rear is in with Melissa," Alex said. A control panel began to beep incessantly.  
  
" Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Thomas! There is an emergency downtown! It is one of Psycho's monsters!" Alpha cried.  
  
" Shit. Alex, lock on to all the morphers. Ian, take your team out."  
  
" Right." Ian ran off, Sarah, Ben, and Sierra following. They grabbed Melissa and Roder.  
  
" What's happening?" Melissa asked.  
  
" Psycho sent a monster downtown," Ian said.  
  
" Okay. Let's go," Melissa said.  
  
" Whatever," Roder muttered.  
  
" Alright, guys," Ian said, nodding to each side.  
  
" Star Power!" all of the teens except for Roder cried and hit the buttons to morph.  
  
" Yeah, yeah," he muttered and hit the buttons.  
  
" Such a fine day to gather energy for my mother. Star Smasher, destroy a couple buildings. That'll get the Rangers to come running. Then I'll gather their energies in my urn," Liko said.  
  
" You got it, boss!" Star Smasher fired a beam from his eyes, destroying some abandoned warehouses.  
  
" Hold it there, monster!" Ian cried, morphed.  
  
" Ah. Power Twerps. How nice of you to get here so fast," Liko asked.  
  
" Who are you?" Sarah asked.  
  
" I am Liko, daughter of Psycho and Psycha. And I'm your worst nightmare," she snickered, grabbing her whip.  
  
" Ian, I'll handle Joke-o there. You guys take the monster," Sarah offered.  
  
" All right. You heard that guys?" Ian asked.  
  
" Yeah, and I'm going after the lady," Roder rumbled.  
  
" If you do, Roder, I will make your life a living hell," Melissa growled.  
  
" What do you care?"  
  
" Because, you idiot, I- LOOK OUT!" Melissa cried, knocking Roder down as Star Smasher threw an energy bolt at them.  
  
" You know, even for newbies you Rangers talk too much," the monster snickered.  
  
" Let's go!" Ian cried. Sarah was left with Liko.  
  
" So, they think very little of you, apparently," Liko snickered. " After all, why else would they send you to do battle with me."  
  
" Maybe because I can beat you and you can't win? Just a thought," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Oh, give it up, Orangie. You don't stand a chance against me," Liko smiled.  
  
" Don't bet on it," Sarah said, putting her hands together.  
  
" Hah! Orangie is so afraid she'll lose to me, she's praying!" Liko cackled.  
  
" Not exactly," Sarah smirked. " Energy Ball!" she cried, pulling apart her hands. An orange ball of crackling energy hovered in the air. Sarah spiked it into Liko's midsection, throwing her into a wall, leaving an imprint. Liko slid down, but pulled herself up with an effort. She touched a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth and smiled.  
  
" Hurrr," she growled. She looked over at a small pale blue ball floating over a fallen person. " You're energy will serve my cause," she smiled. She motioned the ball over to her and Sarah. Sarah looked at the ball. It focused in on her.  
  
" Thomas, that ball drains the energy of living people. Sarah doesn't stand a chance against it if that general plans to drain her energy," Cat said.  
  
" I know. That's why we're giving her a boost," Thomas said. He nodded to Alpha, who pressed a series of buttons.  
  
" Sarah, we're sending you a new weapon that ought to help against that thing. But be careful. If you don't watch your back, that ball will drain your energy- a part of your life force," Thomas said via the commlink in Sarah's helmet.  
  
" Right," Sarah nodded. She held out her right hand and a blaster appeared in it.  
  
" This is a battle-ready Star Blaster. The ones Alpha had you training with the other day were prototypes. Aim it at the ball, and it should help you," Thomas said. Sarah gripped the Star Blaster tight.  
  
" All right. Let's see whatcha got, little Star Blaster," she said, aiming it at the energy ball. She fired a burst, which made the ball sputter in the air. Liko's eyes grew wide.  
  
" No!" she cried. She called the ball over to her. Grabbing it out of the air, she glared at Sarah. " I will see that you pay for this insolence, girl," she growled. The eyes on her dragon head helmet glew and a blood red beam enveloped Liko, making her disappear. Sarah sighed in relief, then ran over to the other Rangers.  
  
" Well, Rangers, let's see what you have to offer," Star Smasher snickered.  
  
" Guys!" Sarah cried, running over.  
  
" Thomas-"  
  
" I'm on it, Cat," Thomas said. He and Alpha pressed another series of buttons, causing the other Rangers to get their Star Blasters.  
  
" Hmm, more weaponry," Roder smiled.  
  
" Roder..." Melissa warned.  
  
" Hey, take it easy, 'Lis. Just joking around," Roder smiled. Melissa turned, but kept an eye on Roder.  
  
" You Rangers may have fancier weapons, but I still have the upper hand!" Star Smasher growled.  
  
" I doubt it. Rangers, fire!" Ian cried. The Rangers aimed the Star Blasters at Star Smasher and fired. Star Smasher flew back and hit a wall.  
  
" I hope the city doesn't make us pay for damage costs," Ben joked. Star Smasher pulled himself up.  
  
" You'll need more than that to stop me, Rangers!" Star Smasher snickered, and fired an energy beam from his eyes at the Rangers. Sparks flew, throwing the Rangers to the street.  
  
" This guy is really starting to piss me off," Ian muttered.  
  
" Ditto. I say it's time we pull out the heavy artillery," Sarah suggested.  
  
" Agreed," Sierra said. The Rangers pulled out their Star Weapons.  
  
" Star Axe!" Ben called as he slashed Star Smasher.  
  
" Herthener Arrows!" Sierra cried, firing a group of arrows at Star Smasher. The arrows exploded on impact and threw him back.  
  
" Feral Sword!" Roder cried, and slashed Star Smasher back. The monster groaned, but got up.  
  
" Finally. My turn to shine," Melissa smiled. She gripped her whip. " Electric Whip!" she cried. The blue ribbon energized and flew to Star Smasher and wrapped around him.  
  
" Huh?" Star Smasher grunted. The whip sparked, and electrified the monster, then released him to the ground.  
  
" I'm up," Sarah smiled, putting her hands together. She pulled her hands apart, revealing another orange ball of energy. " Energy Ball!" she cried. Star Smasher was thrown back into the wall.  
  
" You know, if that's the way our attacks will normally end up, the repair men in town will never run out of business," Ian muttered. Then his frisbee began to spin on one of his fingers. " Ranger Frisbee!" he cried, throwing it straight into the monster's midsection. It flew out of the other side of Star Smasher and returned to Ian's hand. Star Smasher moaned and screamed, then fell forward and exploded.  
  
" All right! We did it!" Sarah cried.  
  
" That's a relief," Sierra sighed.  
  
" Those Rangers!" Psycho cried.  
  
" Do not worry, father. We will defeat them. It will simply... take time," Liko said, placing a hand on her father's shoulder.  
  
" Leave me. I do not wish to injure you in my anger," Psycho said.  
  
" Yes, father," Liko said. As she left her father's chamber, she snickered. She walked from the chamber to a door. She knocked on it. " Magoto, it's me," she whispered. A scan started, obviously Magoto's attempt to confirm her identity. Once it finished, the door opened.  
  
" Liko. You certainly appear to be more blood-thirsty than your father," Magoto said.  
  
" I had two good teachers: You- and my mother," Liko smiled.  
  
" Did you bring the energy we need for the weapon?" the general asked. Liko held out her hand and the energy ball formed. Magoto reached for it.  
  
" You promise this energy is only for my mother's portal, and not some weapon to destroy my father?" Liko asked with a glare that could melt steel.  
  
" Liko. Don't you trust me?" Magoto smiled.  
  
" Of course I don't. What do you take me for, an idiot?" Liko growled. Magoto saw the trap she was laying for him.  
  
" No. Of course not, my lady. Well, if you do not trust me, perhaps you should place the energy into the portal charger yourself," Magoto said.  
  
" Yes, I do believe that to be wise," Liko said, brushing past Magoto. Liko saw the place where the energy was to be place. Opening the container door, she gripped the small metal ball in the center of the energy. Almost instantly, the energy fell off of the ball and down to the bottom of the long, steel cylinder.  
  
" It will take some time for enough energy to collect in there before we can activate the machine," Magoto said.  
  
" I have waited years. I can wait a few weeks more," Liko said.  
  
The next day, Thomas and Cat arrived at Starry Grove High.  
  
" All right. So, let's rehearse this again," Ian said to his parents.  
  
" We go straight in to see Mr. Garrick. We do not talk to any students. After the meeting we go straight to our car and will not reenter the school. We will wait for you, Sarah, Ben, Sierra, and Melissa," Thomas and Cat said in a monotone.  
  
" Good. We're on the same page. I'm okay with Roder, but I've got a reputation to worry about here," Ian said.  
  
" Mr. and Mrs. Scott. What are you doing here? I thought we're supposed talk about your son's grades next week," Mr. Garrick said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
" Actually, we're here about our adopted son, Roder," Thomas said. Mr. Garrick spat out his coffee.  
  
" You adopted that nut- Never mind. It is not my place to judge your actions... No matter how much I want to," Garrick sighed.  
  
After school, Ian, Sarah, Melissa, Sierra, and Ben ran to Thomas's red van and hopped in.  
  
" So?" they asked as one.  
  
" Well, we explained the situation to Mr. Garrick..." Cat started.  
  
" And we explained that we were going to start a severe discipline program with him..." Thomas continued.  
  
" And..." the teens said in unison.  
  
" And... Roder's punishment has been reduced to a three week suspension- in-school suspension. For some reason, Mr. Garrick thought that Roder didn't see being out of school as a punishment," Thomas said. Melissa sighed with relief against the chair. Someone rapped on the window.  
  
" Greg! Hey, man," Ian said, opening the door.  
  
" Hey, Ian," Greg Lucas said. " Say I was wondering- Oh, you've got a full van here," he sighed.  
  
" I think we can make room for you, man," Ian smiled.  
  
" Thanks!"  
  
" What are best friends for?" Ian joked.  
  
" Okay, Greg. We'll drop you off at your house, then Cat and I were planning on having them check out our teen club," Thomas said.  
  
" I thought it wasn't open until Wednesday," Greg said.  
  
" Not to the public. But the construction is finished and everything is set up inside," Cat said.  
  
" Oh, can I come? Please?" Greg begged. Thomas leaned over to Cat.  
  
" With Ian's Ranger duties, he is going to be spending less time with his best friend," he said, " Let's go ahead and let him come along."  
  
" Oh, I suppose," Cat smiled.  
  
" As long as once you get there, you call your mother. I remember how stressed she was that time we went to the amusement park," Thomas said.  
  
" I have never known a woman of that stature to yell so loudly. Or that forcefully," Cat said.  
  
" And she doesn't call herself overprotective," Greg said.  
  
" Okay, well, what are we waiting for? A written invite?" Ian asked. Thomas started the van and they pulled out.  
  
" Hey, cool watch, Ian. Where'd you get it?" Greg asked.  
  
" Internet," Ian said quickly.  
  
" Cool. Can I press one of the buttons? You know, just to see what it does?" Greg asked.  
  
" NO!" everyone else cried.  
  
After about a fifteen minute drive, Thomas finally parked at the teen club.  
  
" By the way, what did you pick for the name?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Well, no offense, Sarah, but we chose one that wasn't on your list of acceptable names," Thomas said.  
  
" And you are expecting customers next week?" Sarah cried. They walked over to a building.  
  
" So, where's the name?" Ian asked.  
  
" Actually, the construction guys are putting it on now," Thomas said, pointing up. A sign was being placed on the building. It read 'The Tiki Room.'  
  
" 'The Tiki Room'?" Ian asked.  
  
" Well, we kinda wanted some kind of theme song," Cat said.  
  
" Yeah. And the last time your uncle, aunt, and cousins-" Ian shuddered at the mention of the 'twin terrors'- " were over, Jake was playing that Disney CD he'd gotten for his birthday. You know, the one where popular singers sing Disney songs?" Thomas asked.  
  
" How could I forget? It seemed like they played the A*Teens singing 'Under The Sea' the whole time," Ian muttered. Ben started whistling something similar to 'Under The Sea.' " Don't start or I will hurt you," Ian growled. Ben stopped.  
  
" Well, if they did, they listened to the others once or twice. Because we heard Hilary Duff's rendition of 'The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room.' And when we remembered it, we thought it was a nice name for a club," Cat said. Thomas opened the door and motioned for the kids to enter.  
  
" Nice place, Dad," Ian said as Greg pulled his eyes away long enough to go call his mother. There was a drink corner (all non-alcoholic, of course), complete with tables for kids to socialize, a corner for doing homework, with inflatable and bean bag chairs, some spots where there were games for relaxation, and one empty corner.  
  
" What's supposed to be over there?" Sarah asked, pointing to the empty one.  
  
" Oh, that. Well, we're getting something for cooling off over there. Also, there's something we've got downstairs," Cat said. Greg came over, and they headed downstairs.  
  
" Bowling lanes?" Ian asked.  
  
" Hey, it's the best we could get. What, did you expect a pool? A basketball court? A baseball diamond?" Thomas asked.  
  
" I guess not," Ian said.  
  
" Cool. Hey, can I go back up and get something to drink?" Greg asked.  
  
" Did someone say drinks?" Alex's voice came over from a bar over to the side.  
  
" Alex and Penny are taking care of the drinks and food," Thomas smiled. Greg hurried over to the stand.  
  
" Behind the stand down here is an elevator that can take you to a tunnel that will lead to the StarBase," Thomas said quietly to the Ranger teens.  
  
" That way if you need to get to the StarBase, you don't need to go back to our house," Cat said.  
  
" Cool," Ben smiled.  
  
" Hey, how's about a bowling competition? Girls against guys?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Why not? I'll get Greg," Ian smiled.  
  
" Well, what do you think?" Cat asked Thomas.  
  
" Welcome to the Tiki Room." 


	3. Star Spook

Author's Note: Okay, I actually finished this back in August, but I figured that the plot fit in better around Halloween. It is recommended that you not read this chapter in the dark. It is also recommended those that have a weak stomach please vacate the premises.  
  
A boat sailed to an island not far away from the town of Starry Grove. Aboard were six teens, all fifteen.  
  
" So, why exactly are we going to the quote, unquote, 'Haunted Island'?" Melissa asked.  
  
" To get my English grade up, I have to write a report on the subject we're working on, namely the quote, unquote, 'scary stories.' You know, Edgar Allen Poe, Bram Stroker, Mary Shelly... And Mrs. Lyman suggested that spend a night in our own quote, unquote, 'Haunted Hotel.' And as I happen to be a believer in angry spirits, I'm not going alone," Ian explained.  
  
" 'Angry spirits'?" Roder snickered.  
  
" You want to start something, green-boy?" Ian growled.  
  
" Boys," Sarah warned. " Ian, I thought you were giving him a real chance," she whispered.  
  
" I can't help it. He acts like a jackass," Ian whispered back.  
  
" Fine. Just remember why he does," Sarah warned.  
  
" So, why are we using the Star Boat?" Sierra asked, rubbing Ben's back, trying to help relieve his sea sickness.  
  
" Well, for one, there would be a few people noticing the streaks of light of our Ranger colors flying there, which means news crews. And two, Dad needed someone to test this baby for a trip longer than five minutes."  
  
" That and he and Cat wanted to help him get his grades up," Sarah added.  
  
" Say, after your father kills you for the bad grades you've got, can I have your stereo?" Sierra asked.  
  
" What is it with you people and my stereo?" Ian asked. " Never mind, don't answer that."  
  
" Uh, I have a question," Ben murmured.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Is there anyway I can back out of this?"  
  
" Not unless you swim better than you hold your lunch," Sarah offered.  
  
" Ugh."  
  
" Ladies, gentleman, and Roder," Ian said with a snicker, " May I present Starry Grove Island, complete with the Shooting Stars hotel."  
  
" Ooooh. Spooky looking," Roder said sarcastically.  
  
" Back off, numbskull," Sierra sighed, having finally had enough of the constant sarcastic cracks Roder made.  
  
" C'mon, guys. We've got a haunted house to survive," Ian joked. Grabbing his pack and sleeping bag, he led the teens to the 'haunted hotel.'  
  
" Lead on, sahib," Roder muttered. Melissa whapped his arm.  
  
" Okay. I think we ought to set up camp in the lobby. That way, if we have any trouble, we won't have to worry about where to meet up," Ian suggested.  
  
" Really. How insightful of you, Sherlock," Roder rumbled.  
  
" Roder," Melissa said, shooting a look at him. Roder seemed to back down.  
  
" Okay, so, what exactly is our plan? Just look around for ghosts?" Sierra asked.  
  
" Yeah, what kind of report is that?" Ben asked.  
  
" Remember who we're talking about. Mrs. Lyman. She isn't known for her conventional assignments," Ian said.  
  
" He's right," Sarah smiled. " At the beginning of the year, she had us read Shakespeare in Latin. None of us knew Latin, so we ended up all getting an A by default," she chuckled.  
  
" Weird teacher," Sierra said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, why are there supposed to be ghosts here?" Melissa asked.  
  
" You're into that stuff?" Roder asked.  
  
" Of course. The Paranormal Club meets next week at school."  
  
" The story goes that ninety years ago, Starry Grove Island Resort was blossoming. People from all over the world were coming by. At the time, it was one of the most exclusive resorts in the country. But then, one night, some nut with a knife came to the Shooting Stars Hotel. He killed several of the guests, stole some of their valuables, and then quietly fled back to the mainland. But he wasn't able to go very far before police had everyone brought back, and quarantined the island. Finally, he went nuts and killed himself, taking another ten quarantined people with him," Sarah said.  
  
" The Hotel was closed for years after that. People were afraid that another nut would do in another group of people. Finally, about ten years ago, they planned to reopen the hotel. Of course, they had to update it to modern safeties and standards. And to get rid of some of the leftover blood stains. Five years ago, when they reopened the place, some of the dead guests were said to have been brought back after all that time. Of course, some people were okay with it. Up until a few people said that the ghost of the killer was said to have come back too. After all, he died here, trying to escape. So they closed the place back up. Some people hope it's for good this time," Ian said. Ben gulped.  
  
" Oh, come on, Ben. You don't really believe this garbage, do you?" Roder asked.  
  
" Yeah," Ben chuckled, " I do."  
  
" Oh, brother. You people are all nuts," Roder muttered.  
  
" I say that we set up our stuff, then go ghost hunting. Hey, Ian, wouldn't it be a scream if Mrs. Lyman thought we actually saw some ghosts?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Yeah. Too bad we don't have the cameras to take any pictures," Ian smiled.  
  
" Give me a break."  
  
" Well, we've got 'camp' set up. And I stashed the food behind the front desk. So, now, let's split into groups," Ian said.  
  
" Why?" Ben asked, paling a little.  
  
" So we can cover more ground. There are definitely enough ghosts said to roam these halls for each of us to bump into," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Sierra, wanna be my partner?" Ben asked, quickly turning to her.  
  
" Sure," Sierra shrugged.  
  
" Sarah, wanna go with me? I want to get away from Mr. Personality there," Melissa sighed.  
  
" Uh, well..." Sarah sputtered.  
  
" Fine, that leaves me with the numbskull in red," Roder sighed. Ian's eyes widened.  
  
" So, we'll all meet back here in... an hour for dinner?" Sierra asked.  
  
" Sounds good. C'mon," Ben said, taking Sierra's arm and walking over to the staircase to the second floor.  
  
" Sarah, let's check out this floor. Ian, Roder, why don't you go check the basement?" Melissa offered. She grabbed Sarah and pulled her around a corner.  
  
" You know Roder and Ian don't get along well!" Sarah exclaimed.  
  
" Ever hear of a plan? I figure that Roder needs to learn that there are people who are willing to help him out and all that sort of thing, but he needs to learn that himself. And if there are angry spirits here, then those two are going to attract them with their arguing," Melissa whispered.  
  
" Ohhhhh," Sarah said.  
  
" Great. So, what's in the basement?" Roder asked as he and Ian approached the basement steps.  
  
" Well, in the back is the furnace, and somewhere down there is the service elevator, and there are probably a few tools left by the workers," Ian said. As they stepped off the floor, a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
" Did you just get a cold shiver?" Ian asked.  
  
" It's just your imagination. You may believe in ghosts, but I don't," Roder said. He was ignoring the shiver, actually.  
  
" Never say that. Do you know how cliché it would be if a ghost heard you and took offense?" Ian chuckled at his lame joke.  
  
" Look. You, Sarah, Ben, Sierra, even Melissa can believe in ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and undead all you want. But me, I prefer to keep both feet in reality. And reality is, life sucks. You want to get around that? You can't. And-" Something clattering and rolling interrupted him.  
  
" You heard that, right?" Ian asked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" You want to check it out, or run?"  
  
" Run would be good, considering that I thought I just saw something move. Something that shines," Roder said, thinking that the ghost stuff the others had been spouting no longer seemed just talk. The two slowly backed towards the steps, then, after three steps back, ran.  
  
" How many ghosts do you think are here?" Ben asked.  
  
" Oh, at least ten," Sierra said. The two stepped out onto the second floor.  
  
" T-ten?" Ben asked, paling.  
  
" Yeah. But frankly, I only think one is malevolent," Sierra smiled, and knocked on a door. When Ben looked at her curiously, she smiled. " To let any spirit know that we plan on entering." She opened the door. " You seem pretty scared here. Why's that?"  
  
" When I was five, some of my friends and I snuck into this old house that used to be just down the street from where Sarah and I live. No one had lived in it for years. The city was planning on demolishing it in a few weeks, and we had to have a game of hide and seek in there."  
  
" Five years old?" Sierra asked.  
  
" We were adventurous and bold. At least, we thought we were. Looking back, we were simply young and dumb. But anyway, as the ringleader, I tried to be tough, and I made my way to the top of the house. The others were found by the guy we had to seek for us. But me, I didn't hear the 'all clear' call. The others left me there. I spent several hours in that house, in the dark, before someone came in to find me. I spent hours hearing that house creek and clatter, settle, and any other old house sound you can think of. Ever since, I've had this problem with old houses," Ben explained.  
  
" Wow. And you were five? Talk about your early experiences with... Never mind. But Ben, Ian, Sarah, Melissa, and I won't leave you here," Sierra said, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.  
  
" What about Roder?"  
  
" He might. But he's an idiot," Sierra smiled. They turned, walked into the bathroom, and their smiles vanished.  
  
" Does that say what I think it does?" Ben asked. Sierra nodded. Written in the dust on the mirror were the words 'Get out.'  
  
Melissa and Sarah were in the kitchen.  
  
" How likely do you think it is that we'll meet any ghosts?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Considering the place's history, pretty good." Melissa shivered.  
  
" What?"  
  
" This place feels like death. I mean, I wouldn't need to know the history of the hotel to tell that someone died here," Melissa said.  
  
" Uh, well, I hope you are in shape," Sarah said, looking at a point off to the side.  
  
" Why?" Sarah pointed. A knife was hanging in midair. The girls screamed and ran.  
  
In the lobby, the six teens ran in almost simultaneously.  
  
" Okay, what did you guys see?" Ian asked.  
  
" Knife in midair! Knife in midair!" Melissa and Sarah cried.  
  
" Writing on the mirror," Ben said, almost sheepishly.  
  
" Okay. This is no time to panic. I get the feeling that we aren't welcome here. Let's scram," Sierra said. Sarah ran to the door and pulled. She paled.  
  
" Sarah?" Ian asked, his voice high.  
  
" It's locked," Sarah squeaked.  
  
" Is it time to panic now?" Ben asked.  
  
" Yes," Ian said.  
  
" No. I think that it's simply our over active imaginations," Roder said.  
  
" Then explain why you ran just as fast as me up those basement steps!" Ian cried.  
  
" Hey, I had an adrenaline rush. What can I say?"  
  
" Roder, explain that knife!" Melissa cried.  
  
" 'Lis, you have been listening to too many of these ghost stories. It's got you and Sarah's imaginations out of hand. You probably thought you saw a knife floating in midair," Roder said.  
  
" Fine. Go look for yourself, and I hope you get stabbed by it," Sarah said.  
  
" Whoa. Easy, Sarah," Ian said, grabbing her. " And you said I needed to lay off of Roder?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
" Like you said, it's hard. And he doesn't make it easier," Sarah sighed.  
  
" Look, we should stick together. That's how we're stronger," Melissa said.  
  
" Stronger against what?!" Roder cried.  
  
" The ghosts!" the others cried back. A cold wind blew through.  
  
" Please tell me that was the A.C. starting up," Ben said.  
  
" Love to. Can't," Ian said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It was winter when this place got shut down. The A.C. was never used," Sarah said.  
  
" Look, we've got to stay together. There's no way out of here other than- That's it! We can teleport or morph out of here!" Melissa cried.  
  
" Right. Thanks for the reminder. C'mon," Ian said.  
  
" Star Power!" they cried as one, pressing the morph buttons. The morph started, then shorted out.  
  
" Wh-wh-what happened?" Ben asked.  
  
" All the paranormal activity might have shorted out the morphers. We're trapped here," Ian said.  
  
" Great. Now you're explaining what is likely some-"  
  
" Roder! This isn't a game! We have been threatened by ghosts, and now our morphers are not working. This is real. Ghosts are real. The knife Sarah and I saw was real. Now shut up and add something that will help!" Melissa exploded.  
  
" Wait a minute. Sarah, you and Melissa were where when you saw the knife?" Ian asked.  
  
" The kitchen," Sarah said.  
  
" Well, one of the victims was..."  
  
" One of the cooks? You think we walked in on him fixing a meal for the dead?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Actually, I think he was reenacting the last few hours of his life. I've heard that ghosts do that. Like this ghost in the New England states-"  
  
" Cut to the chase. We're staying together, right?" Ben asked.  
  
" Don't say cut!" Melissa and Sarah cried.  
  
" Back in our groups. We can cover more ground, and maybe find out why we've been... blessed with the spirits," Ian said.  
  
" I really wish we could morph," Ben said.  
  
" Same here. At least then I'd feel slightly protected instead of feeling as if some ghost is going to throw something at me," Sierra said.  
  
" Uh... I guess the place was going to rot, huh?" Ben said, looking at the floor. Bits of the hotel had begun to collapse. Here and there were some pieces of wood that had fallen.  
  
" I hope this time it does rot. When some place of many painful deaths is inhabited or worked on, it awakens the spirits of the dead. Usually the victims and/or the murderer, but sometimes someone very much attached to the place like the builder or the first owner," Sierra said.  
  
" I didn't need the ghost lesson," Ben sighed.  
  
" It soothes me reminding myself that I am the trespasser, not the ghost. That makes you arrogant," Sierra sighed.  
  
" Yeah, but trespassers have their own sign: 'Trespasser's will be shot'," Ben said.  
  
" Why are we going back down here?" Roder asked.  
  
" Because I wanna know what that flash you saw down here was," Ian said.  
  
" It probably was the light rebounding off pipes," Roder said.  
  
" It's been five years since anyone looked at these pipes. Do you really think they'd keep their shine?"  
  
" Maybe some vain worker had a mirror set up down here," Roder suggested, though his voice seemed a couple of pitches higher. That made Ian smile. Finally Roder was beginning to react as if there truly was a danger, which was what the other teens had believed the whole time.  
  
" Okay, from the dust prints, you saw the flash right about... here," Ian said, and swung his light in the direction Roder had been looking at earlier. All that was there was empty space.  
  
" All right Mr. Vain Worker. Explain that," Ian said. Then he realized that there was nothing there, and he began looking on the ground and around for any sign of what Roder had seen. Finally, he looked around Roder. Behind him, what appeared to be an outline of a hand held a shard of glass and was aiming it at Roder's back.  
  
" Roder!" Ian cried. Ian jumped and tackled Roder, kicking the shard in the air, causing the outline to vanish and the shard to drop.  
  
" What the hell do you-" The shard hit the ground then. Roder saw where it was in relation to his former position. " You... you saved my life."  
  
" Or at least part of your back and an explanation to the police and medics if we ever get out of here. Speaking of which, let's get out of the basement. It's getting too dangerous down here."  
  
" Agreed," Roder said.  
  
" Sierra, what if the murderer's ghost isn't the only one of the ghosts that is trying to get rid of us?" Ben asked.  
  
" I'm trying not to think about that possibility. If any other spirit is interested in hurting us, it'll be very hard for any of us to get out of here unscathed," Sierra sighed.  
  
" Okay, that's it. From now on, I'm getting a night light," Ben said, as he turned his flashlight to the wall. He screamed.  
  
" Ben, what-" Sierra saw what Ben had been looking at. " Ohmigod." Written on the wall were the words 'No one leaves here alive'. They were written in blood. The blood was still dripping. Sierra and Ben screamed and ran down the stairs.  
  
" Ben!" Sarah cried, as the two emerged from the upstairs.  
  
" You know how you and Melissa were freaked after seeing that knife? We've got a topper for that," Ben said.  
  
" Written on a wall upstairs... It said... 'No one leaves here alive.' It was written in fresh blood," Sierra said.  
  
" Okay, that's it. If... When we get home, I am going straight up to my room, locking the door, and I won't come out for three months," Sarah said.  
  
" Melissa!"  
  
" Sarah!" Ian and Roder emerged from the basement steps.  
  
" Why are you staying holed up in your room for three months?" Ian asked. Sarah explained what Sierra and Ben had seen.  
  
" Okay. I know I was saying that ghosts don't exist. I take it all back," Roder said.  
  
" Okay. From now on, I'm going with my horror movie instincts. We stick together. We don't turn any corners without shining our flashlights around them first. We stay away from holes, open windows on higher floors, and sharp objects. If we see a staircase that is in a spiral and hugs the wall, we find another staircase," Ian said.  
  
" Shouldn't we stay here?" Ben asked.  
  
" Are you kidding? Something could be hiding behind the desk waiting for our adrenaline surges to die down-"  
  
" Bad choice of words!" Sarah cried.  
  
" -or for one of us to get hungry. Something could grab a sharp object and come through the kitchen or come up or down the steps and attack us. We've got to find a large, open area that doesn't have as many shadows," Ian said.  
  
" Oh, yeah, that'll be easy to find," Melissa said.  
  
" Yeah. There are way too many shadows around here as it is," Ben said.  
  
" Our priority is to stay alive. Now, let's stick together and head upstairs," Sarah said.  
  
" UPSTAIRS?" Ben and Sierra exploded together.  
  
" In case you've forgotten, there was a bloody message up there telling us we weren't going to get out of here alive!" Ben cried.  
  
" We have to try something, don't we?" Roder asked. As none of them had been expecting Roder to add something constructive, they shut up, and began walking upstairs.  
  
" Anyone got the time?" Ian said after what seemed like hours of silence.  
  
" Uh..." Sarah said, looking at her morpher, which, as it wasn't going to help the teens by letting them morph out, would at least tell the time. " It's... 2:37?" she asked.  
  
" That means it's getting closer to dawn," Ian sighed.  
  
" Is that a good thing?" Roder asked.  
  
" Yeah, it is. If we can survive until dawn, that should allow us to get out of this Hell Hotel. Most ghosts don't do too much during the daylight hours," Ian said.  
  
" Hey, does anyone hear that?" Sierra asked.  
  
" Does it sound like knees knocking, teeth chattering? Then it probably me," Ben said.  
  
" No... It-it sounds like water running," Sierra said.  
  
" Yeah, I hear it too," Melissa said.  
  
" Now that you mention it..." Ian said.  
  
" Great. First we've got a ghost that wants to kill us with sharp objects, now it wants to drown us?" Roder asked.  
  
" I doubt drowning is its intention. Maybe it's trying to scare us," Ian said.  
  
" Uh, been there. Done that. Bought the t-shirt and the movie rights," Sarah said.  
  
" Good point," Ian said.  
  
" How about we turn around and find some other ghost?" Ben asked.  
  
" Uh, I'm with Ben. I mean, it might be some ghost reliving its last hours, but it might be the ghost that has been out to kill us," Roder said.  
  
" Yeah, 'cause I just remembered. One of the victims? She was taking a bath when the murderer killed her," Sarah said.  
  
" Okay, we can leave," Ian said. Whirling around, Ben bumped into a wall. The impact caused some sounds to come from the ceiling. Finally, a door opened in the ceiling, letting several bones and a skull to fall to the floor, along with more dust and a knife.  
  
" All in favor of running and screaming our brains out, say aye," Ian squeaked.  
  
" Aye." With a scream, they fled. Finally, they emerged in the dining room.  
  
" I thought they removed all of the remains of the dead," Melissa said.  
  
" In case you didn't notice, that dead was hidden. Look, I think we can forget sleep, and now, our first priority should be protecting ourselves. We don't know how much of this night has been a reenactment and how much has been reaction to us," Ian said, trying to be the voice of reason, even with his voice one or two pitches higher.  
  
" Why have we been exploring this place, anyway?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Morbid curiosity," Sierra said.  
  
" For the past two hours, it was looking for protection away from the first floor," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah, and your reasons were because there were too many shadowy corners. Look around! It's late night, there is a storm supposed to be in tonight, meaning that the sky is covered in clouds, giving us no natural light, and all of our light is from these dinky flashlights," Ben said. The instant he stopped, the lights in the dining room turned on.  
  
" Ben, good timing," Sarah chuckled weakly.  
  
" Something turned on the electricity here. We've got a little bit more protection than earlier. C'mon. Let's go to the lobby, get our stuff, and come back here," Ian suggested.  
  
" Right. That way, we can just leave at dawn," Sarah said.  
  
The teens emerged in the lobby to find a ghastly sight.  
  
" Oh my God. What happened in here?" Melissa asked. The night bags they'd brought were slashed, their stuff lying on the floor. The curtains on the windows were ripped. There was rips in furniture.  
  
" I'd say the ghosts weren't happy with us," Ian said.  
  
" Maybe..." Sarah started.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well, it was already getting dark when we got here, so we couldn't see very well. But look at these rips," Sarah said, motioning to the curtains. " These rips seem older than just a while ago. And look at the couch. We never sat on it. We used the floor. Look around. Do you see any of the stuffing from when the knife was pulled out?"  
  
" She's right. I'd say these are the results of the murderer's frustration of having to simply kill and kill and kill the same people... over... again..." Roder trailed off.  
  
" Oh boy. That means he probably wants us even more than we thought," Ben said.  
  
" Maybe we should try a simple solution to get out of here," Melissa offered.  
  
" What?" Ben said. Melissa walked to a window.  
  
" Opening it'll do no good. It's locked from the outside. That's why Ian and I never suggested it when we found out the door was locked," Sarah said.  
  
" So we don't open it in the regular fashion," Melissa said. She gave a forceful kick to the window. A small crack appeared.  
  
" Yeah. Great. Now all we need to do is kick it fifty more times and we can have a hole big enough for us to put our hands through," Roder said.  
  
" Help me out here, you guys," Melissa said. She kicked the window a few more times before Ian walked up and started kicking it too. When they got tired, Sarah and Roder took it up. Finally, the window shattered.  
  
" Let's go before anything else around here decides to attack us," Ben said.  
  
" Right," Sierra nodded. The kids quickly jumped out the hole that had been made. They began to run to the Star Boat. As they were fleeing, a piece of fallen ceiling came hurling out of the window, seeming to say 'And stay out!'  
  
" Whew." Ian sighed with relief as he started the Star Boat up.  
  
" We're out of there. No more dead people for them," Ben sighed.  
  
" Yeah. Now, let's get this baby back to the StarBase before we head home and sleep with the lights on," Sarah said.  
  
" I'll say. But one thing that's coming out of this," Ian smiled.  
  
" What?" Melissa asked.  
  
" I'm sure to get an 'A' on this report!"  
  
Back on the island, the hotel door slowly creaked open...  
  
" I don't believe it! A 'C'?" Ian cried, throwing his report down on the table.  
  
" A 'C' is better what you've been pulling in class recently," Thomas pointed out.  
  
" But Dad, she's saying that I put too much imagination in it. That it wasn't realistic enough to merit an 'A' or even a 'B'! Every single word in there is true!" Ian cried.  
  
" You mean you really did save Roder from getting stabbed?" Cat asked.  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" You actually saw the words 'No one leaves here alive' in fresh blood?" Thomas asked.  
  
" Yes! Granted, it was Ben and Sierra who found it, but..."  
  
" You actually saved Sarah from getting strangled by the curtains?" Cat asked.  
  
" Yes! Oh, wait. Okay, I made that one up," Ian sighed.  
  
" Be glad for the 'C', though. You may have gotten your grade up to a 'D' in Mrs. Lyman's class. And if you can do that, you can do it in the others," Thomas smiled. Ian walked to the hall. The doorbell rang. " I'll get it!" Ian called to his parents. Sarah was at the door.  
  
" Hey. I had been thinking about the bones and skull we found back at the hotel, and I wanted to find out who he or she was. Get Roder. I think he might want to learn about this too," Sarah said.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Because, if he's a budding supernatural like us, then he should be learning, now shouldn't he?" Sarah smiled. Ian rolled his eyes. " Okay, that and he's starting to get that we're his friends, and it wouldn't be right to exclude him." The two headed up to Ian and Roder's room, as Thomas and Cat were still attempting to buy Roder enough stuff to warrant a room of his own.  
  
" Okay, that rules out the skeleton being one of the victims back in the 1910s. According to the book, all of the victims from that era were buried in the cemetery and accounted for. Let's see about the people who were responsible for updating the place," Sarah said. Ian sat in a rolling chair while Roder sat at the desk.  
  
" Make sense. Most skeletons from that era have decayed to where they're just dust by now," Ian said. Sarah turned the book to the list of workers.  
  
" It says that one worker was missing when they finished updating the building. A Roger Bennet II. He'd been working on the third floor. That's the floor we were on when Ben bumped into the wall, causing the skeleton to fall to the ground," Sarah said. " There's even a picture of him." She pointed to the picture.  
  
" Oh my God," Roder said.  
  
" What?" Ian asked.  
  
" That man... He was my father," Roder said. 


	4. Secrets & Lies

" Your father?" Ian asked.  
  
" Yeah. At least, from the few memories I have from back then. Pretty much everything from before Melissa's family took me is just a jumble. But I am able to see my birth parents faces. And that is definitely my father," Roder said.  
  
" You know, I was wondering about your name. I mean, no one I've met know of any name of Roder," Sarah said.  
  
" Like I said, before Mr. Storms took me in, just a jumble. I'd seen my name somewhere, but I think it was either misspelled or I didn't remember it right. I just told Mr. Storms my name was Roder," Roder sighed.  
  
" Then you must have been Roger Bennett III," Sarah said.  
  
" I guess. Keep calling me Roder, please," Roder smiled.  
  
" Secret's safe with us," Ian smiled. He rolled over to his computer, turning it on.  
  
" What are you doing?" Sarah asked.  
  
" I'm gonna run a search on the Internet for Roger Bennett II. If they couldn't find him the past ten years, he had to have been declared dead. I'll find his obituary and we'll see if we can find your mom," Ian said.  
  
" Thanks, Ian," Roder smiled.  
  
" What are friends for?" Ian asked.  
  
" Well, those are words I didn't think I'd hear from your mouths for a while," Thomas said from the doorway.  
  
" Yeah, it's great. Uh, Mr. Scott, can we have some time alone? With the door closed?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Well, Cat and I are going out to dinner. Do you guys want us to pick you up some drive through on the way home?" Thomas asked.  
  
" No, Dad. We'll be okay," Ian said.  
  
" Okay," Thomas nodded. He walked down the steps and joined Cat.  
  
" Well?"  
  
" They said they'd be okay," Thomas said.  
  
" You think they mean that as in they won't get near any trouble?"  
  
" Not a chance in hell."  
  
" So. That silly little Green Ranger is looking for his mother. Well. Finally I can relate to the Rangers in some way," Liko smirked. She strode into X's monster chamber.  
  
" Ah. Little Lady. How are you today?" X asked.  
  
" As well as can be expected. X. Yesterday you told me of an improved version of Star Smasher. I believe it will come in handy," Liko smirked.  
  
" Ah. Excellent. I believe you will be very proud of this one, Little Lady. Star Killer is much more powerful than Star Smasher was. She will be able to gather quite a bit of energy for you," X smiled.  
  
" Excellent. And you're certain she'll be able to gather the energy from one of the Rangers?" Liko asked.  
  
" Of course, my dear girl. Star Killer is better than those 'dime a dozen' monsters I've worked one before. Unfortunately, there isn't enough energy for me to upgrade the elder ones..." X trailed off.  
  
" As long as she is ready when I need her," Liko said. She turned and left X.  
  
" Of course," X growled. He turned back to one of his devices. " And, of course, my hidden agenda will have to take precedence. M-51 is getting closer all the time..."  
  
" Okay, here's Roger Bennett II's obituary. Officially declared dead in '96... No mention of a wife or a son," Ian said.  
  
" Maybe she went by her maiden name," Sarah suggested.  
  
" Yeah. Or maybe they were never married," Roder added.  
  
" Good point. Let's see what it says about girlfriends... Here we go. An Emma Williams. At the time of this printing, she still lived in Starry Grove," Ian said.  
  
" Any mention of a son?" Roder asked.  
  
" It doesn't say. Then again, if she's just his girlfriend, they probably wouldn't include it," Ian said. " I'll see if I can find her address, though," Ian said.  
  
" Thanks," Roder sighed. Ian typed and clicked through fast. " Whoa. What's your hacker rating, anyway?"  
  
" Oh, not much. Just enough to make it so that at the end of the year I can hack into the school computer and alter my grades enough to pass," Ian smiled. " Wait. Here we go. She lives at 1328 Prescott."  
  
" Ooh, she's a little out of the way, though. Unless we want to bike over there, we can't make it before dark without breaking the laws of under- aged driving," Sarah said.  
  
" Who would know?" Roder asked.  
  
" My parents. They're both cops," Sarah said.  
  
" Yeah. On the first couple of dates Sarah and I went on, I had to meet her at her house, where Mr. Ri patted me down," Ian said.  
  
" Do all your dates go like that?" Roder asked.  
  
" All the one-nighters I had before Ian," Sarah said.  
  
" Yeah. Hey, wait. How many boyfriends did you have before me?" Ian asked.  
  
" Oh, one or two," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Okay, how'd this get off my family and to your romance?" Roder asked.  
  
" Sorry. Anyway, why don't we ask Alex and Penny to drive us over," Ian suggested.  
  
" Uh..." Roder stammered.  
  
" Alex is just super paranoid during the hours he's at the StarBase. Trust me. He's my godfather," Ian said. " C'mon. He lives just down the street."  
  
" Okay, the test should be done soon," Penny sighed.  
  
" Maybe we'll make it this time," Alex sighed.  
  
" Here it is... Oh, Alex. We didn't make it," Penny said dejectedly.  
  
" You think all of these pregnancy tests are jinxing it for us?" Alex sighed.  
  
" All I know is, I'm getting tired of doing the work and ending up with nothing," Penny sighed. The doorbell rang. " Go get that, honey. I'm going to be busy sulking." Alex smiled and got off the couch. Opening the door, he saw Ian, Sarah, and Roder.  
  
" What's up Ian?" he asked.  
  
" Alex, we need a ride," Ian said.  
  
" Why?" Alex asked.  
  
" We're trying to find my mom," Roder said.  
  
" Your... I'll get my keys," Alex sighed.  
  
" Thanks for the help, Alex," Ian said.  
  
" What's your godfather for?" Alex said and started the car. " Now, where are we going?"  
  
" 1328 Prescott," the three said as one.  
  
" Ooh, that's on the other side of town. No wonder you got me," Alex said.  
  
" Did we interrupt anything important?" Ian asked.  
  
" Oh, just me and Penny sulking," Alex sighed.  
  
" About what?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Results," Alex said. He seemed to want to leave it at that, but the other passengers were teenagers, another word for 'incredibly curious.'  
  
" We were getting the results from one of those pregnancy tests," he sighed.  
  
" Oh," the others said. They were silent for a minute.  
  
" Did you..." Ian started.  
  
" No. Again. It's been the same all month. Penny really wants one. I don't blame her. I mean, we've been married for a few years, and we see your mom and dad having fun with you, and well..."  
  
" You want to have your own fun with your own kid," Roder said.  
  
" Yeah," Alex sighed.  
  
" At least you'd be there," Roder sighed.  
  
Alex's car pulled up to the ranch house at 1328 Prescott. Or rather, the remains of it.  
  
" Man. Looks like there was a fire here," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah, and I'd say with in the last couple of weeks," Sarah said.  
  
" Man..." Roder sighed.  
  
" Maybe we could ask one of the neighbors about it," Ian suggested.  
  
" Uh, I can't. I've got math homework with a quiz tomorrow. So do you two," Sarah said.  
  
" Right, the math quiz. Sorry, Roder," Ian said.  
  
" It's all right. I guess... I wasn't meant to know who my Mom was," Roder sighed.  
  
" Maybe you will. Just... not today," Alex said. " C'mon, this side of town doesn't do good things to kids your age this close to night."  
  
The next day at school, Roder sighed. He was stuck in the I.S.S. room with just about nothing to do.  
  
" All right, you little miscreants, listen up. If you can be quiet long enough, I'll let you have a little fun. About five minutes of school- approved websites," Mr. Porter, the I.S.S. teacher said. One of the kids turned to Roder.  
  
" In other words, he means he's taking a nap and if we don't wake him, we have free access to the Internet," he snickered.  
  
" Mr. Keller. There is no talking allowed here. That's another hour you've gotten of I.S.S. You're accumulating quite a collection," Mr. Porter said.  
  
" Oh, quit being so nice. Don't you want some of the other teachers to share the wealth?" Jim Keller snickered.  
  
" Jim. C'mon, give him a break," Roder said. Jim backed down, simply because Roder, having punched the principal, had earned a reputation as the leader of the I.S.S. kids.  
  
" Thank you Mr. Roder," Porter said.  
  
" It's Roder. Just Roder," Roder sighed. Within a few minutes, Mr. Porter's light snoring filled the room. Jake Lane rolled over to Roder.  
  
" Hey, Roder," he said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I saw you last night with that Scott kid and his girlfriend at Prescott. What were you doing there?" Jake asked.  
  
" None of your business," Roder rumbled.  
  
" If you were looking for the lady who lived there, she's at the Comet Apartments now," Jake said.  
  
" What?" Roder was now listening.  
  
" Yeah. My mom and her were friends. Anyway, just curious," Jake said.  
  
" The Comet Apartments? Not very classy, is she?" Sarah asked.  
  
" You gotta live with what you got, and she obviously didn't have a lot. Why else would she have lived on Prescott. Anyway, I want you guys to come with me," Roder said.  
  
" Why?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten to this point," Roder said.  
  
" Okay, but we'd better go tonight. Tomorrow Mom and Dad open the Tiki Room, and they'll want us there," Ian said.  
  
" Here we are. The Comet Apartments," Alex said as he pulled up to the building.  
  
" Part is right. It looks like only part of this place can pass health inspections," Sarah said.  
  
" Tell me about it," Ian said, stepping over a dead rat. The three teens and Alex entered the registration room.  
  
" Can I help you?" the man at the desk asked.  
  
" Yeah, we're looking for a woman who moved in here recently. She had a house on Prescott, but it burned down sometime in the past couple of months," Alex said.  
  
" Name?"  
  
" We don't know her name. If we did, we would have asked, now wouldn't we?" Roder growled.  
  
" Roder," Alex warned. " Look, she probably told you why she came here, could you please check?"  
  
" Only two women have come here from a fire. Both left last week," the clerk said.  
  
" Where'd they go?" Roder asked.  
  
" Don't know. Now, if you don't want a room, get out," the clerk said.  
  
" Come on, guys. Looks like we're out of luck here," Alex sighed. As they entered the car, Roder snapped.  
  
" Damn it! Why is it that when we finally get close, something happens to take it away?" he cried.  
  
" Roder..." Sarah started. Alex placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" Let him vent." As Roder finally finished venting, he heard a woman's voice from the lobby, via one of the broken windows.  
  
" Look, I'm Emma Williams, and I moved out last week. I found a small house, but I need some of the things from apartment 702," she said.  
  
" You don't think..." Roder started.  
  
" Look, lady, I don't care if you are the Grand Duchess of Genosha. Everything in there now belongs to the new tenants. Now get out of my lobby!" the clerk growled. The woman argued a couple more minutes, then finally left in frustration.  
  
" Excuse me!" Roder called.  
  
" Oh, yes?" she asked.  
  
" Look, uh, I was looking for a woman who used to live here. She had moved in because of a fire at her home on Prescott Street," Roder said.  
  
" Why are you looking for her?" she asked, looking for something in her purse.  
  
Roder inhaled, then sighed. " My name's Roger Bennett III." The woman dropped her purse.  
  
" Roger Bennett III?" Alex whispered to Ian and Sarah. They both hushed him.  
  
" Roger Bennett III?" Emma gasped. Roder nodded. " Oh my God..." She gasped a couple more times. " My son..." She gasped again and pulled Roder into a hug. As this was happening, Liko stood on the top of the Comet Apartment building. Magoto appeared next to her.  
  
" Magoto. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
" Psycho sent me to bring you home," the general growled.  
  
" I thought you didn't listen to my father," Liko smirked.  
  
" X agreed," Magoto said.  
  
" Oh, so you obey X now, do you?"  
  
" No. It is simply that... we both disagree with Psycho methods. We both have covers to maintain," Magoto said.  
  
" Tell my father I am overseeing a plan," Liko growled.  
  
" Be careful, then. I know of the Power Rangers. It was one of them who catapulted your mother into the middle world," Magoto said. He disappeared in a ripple of space-time.  
  
Emma invited all of them back to her new home.  
  
" Well..." Sarah started.  
  
" It's... cozy," Ian offered.  
  
" Homely," Alex chimed in.  
  
" You can say it. It's small and cramped. But it's better than Comet," Emma smiled.  
  
" She's right. Anything's better than Comet. Comet makes the streets look cozy," Roder said.  
  
" Thank you," Emma sighed.  
  
" So... why exactly did you abandon me?" Roder asked.  
  
" It wasn't my choice. The Henderson family, the people I worked for had agreed to help me survive for a few years. See, the day before your father... disappeared-"  
  
" Died. We found the body a few days ago in the Shooting Stars hotel," Roder said.  
  
" I thought he was dead. Otherwise he would have found me by now," Emma sighed. She took a breath and continued. " But anyway, the Henderson family had agreed to support me since I'd been broke for a few years. I'd been out of a job at the time I met your father. He let me move in with him. We had a wild night, and well, I became pregnant with you. I gave birth to you, and we kept it quiet. Roger's family didn't approve of me, and they wouldn't have approved of you, either. About two years later, the day before he left to help fix up the Shooting Stars hotel, in fact, he proposed to me. The ring he gave me was the first thing I had to my name in years. But after he died, I had to give it to the Henderson's or else they'd take his house. But, about a week before your third birthday, someone broke in and took you. I didn't know what happened to you until today," Emma finished.  
  
" But how did I end up on the streets?" Roder asked.  
  
" I don't know. Presumably, the kidnapper dumped you out there," she said.  
  
" But that doesn't explain how I don't remember anyone or really anything before I was taken in," Roder said.  
  
" I've read about it. Most people, after having some kind of serious physical or emotional trauma, tend to block those memories out. One day you might remember them," Sarah said.  
  
" Well, does anyone want something to eat or drink?" Emma asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure," Ian said, looking at a piece of furniture. Emma got up and walked to her little kitchen.  
  
" What is it, Ian?" Alex asked.  
  
" Look at this chest. It looks like it's an antique. One of the kind that cost over a thousand bucks," Ian said.  
  
" So?" Roder asked.  
  
" So, if she didn't have anything to her name before your dad proposed, where'd she get this?" Ian asked.  
  
" Maybe she bought it at an antique shop," Roder suggested.  
  
" Or maybe she a hired thug from the Henderson's. Remember, you sent one of their kids to jail. This could be one massive plot for revenge or something," Ian suggested.  
  
" Or maybe you're trying to ruin this for me," Roder growled.  
  
" Why would I do that?" Ian exclaimed.  
  
" Do what?" Emma asked coming in with a tray of drinks.  
  
" Oh, nothing. I was wondering about this chest, though," Ian said.  
  
" Ian," Roder warned.  
  
" What about it?" Emma asked, looking a little nervous.  
  
" Well, it seems to be an antique. And I thought you said you didn't have anything to your name before Roder's dad proposed," Ian said.  
  
" Oh. That. I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Emma sighed. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were bright red. Ian and Sarah jumped up. Roder gasped. Emma passed a hand over herself, revealing herself to be a monster.  
  
" What... what did you do with my real mother?" Roder asked.  
  
" Oh, you mean the real owner of this shack? I killed her as she came home and assumed her appearance," the monster chuckled. Liko appeared.  
  
" Well. It seems your charade ended, Star Killer," she said.  
  
" You were the one who supplied the chest that tipped them off," Star Killer said.  
  
" Regardless, take them. I'll get the energy," Liko said.  
  
" You got it!" Star Killer snickered.  
  
" Star Power!" Ian, Roder, and Sarah cried. Alex rolled out of the way.  
  
" Phantom Ranger Power, now!" he called. He flicked his wrist, revealing a morpher. He pressed it in the center and morphed into a Phantom Ranger.  
  
" Four or four hundred, I can take you all on!" Star Killer chuckled. She jumped towards Roder, throwing him backwards. Ian, Sarah, and Alex turned to Liko.  
  
" Three little Rangers, all in a row," Liko smiled.  
  
" Didn't you learn last time? Don't mess with a Power Ranger," Sarah growled.  
  
" You should worry about each other instead of trading insults with me," Liko smiled. She threw her energy gatherer at Alex. He grabbed it in midair, and some energy came out of his body.  
  
" Alex!" Ian cried.  
  
" You are going to pay for what you did," Roder growled.  
  
" Whatcha gonna do, go crying to your mommy?" Star Killer snickered.  
  
" No. This," Roder growled. " Star Sword!" His sword appeared in his hand.  
  
" I'm shaking in my pumps," Star Killer chuckled.  
  
" Your pumps are all that's gonna be left of you when I get through," Roder growled. He ran towards the monster. As he jumped and prepared to slash the monster, he hit the ceiling and fell back to the ground.  
  
" Forget this was a small house, did we?" the monster asked.  
  
" Then let's open this place up a little!" Roder cried. He brought out his Star Blaster and blasted several holes in the ceiling, basically vaporizing it.  
  
" You know, I did say this place needed a sunroof..." Star Killer started, then snapped back to reality. Reality being Roder attacking her and throwing her out of the shack. He jumped out after her.  
  
" Aye yi yi! Thomas! It appears that a Star Blaster was fired around Sloan Avenue!" Alpha cried.  
  
" Alpha, contact the other Rangers and have them head down there," Thomas ordered.  
  
" Thomas, I'm reading a Phantom morpher in activity in that same area," Cat said.  
  
" I'll bet that's Alex. And he was taking Ian, Sarah, and Roder somewhere today," Thomas sighed.  
  
" Should we go help?" Penny asked.  
  
" We might. I'm not sure Alex is fully recovered from when Divatox took the Power Ruby and the Machine Empire attacked him on Purbla," Thomas said.  
  
" Is this thing the best you got?" Alex smirked, holding the energy ball at arms width. He gripped it and threw it back at Liko. She caught it.  
  
" So. You are nearly immune to the effects of the energy ball. Pity. I'll just have to force you to demorph before I take your energy, then," Liko said. She growled and lashed out at Sarah.  
  
" Hey! I'm the one who was immune! Attack me!" Alex called.  
  
" Oh, but I have a score with this one," Liko growled. " You made me bleed. I'll make you die."  
  
" Not today, not ever. Hi-yah!" Sarah delivered a knee to Liko's stomach, knocking the wind out of her. With a shove, Liko was off Sarah and on the ground. Sarah jumped back up. Liko made a move to head over to Sarah, but Ian stepped in front of her.  
  
" Hi. Remember me?" he smiled. Liko growled and spun, knocking Ian over with her tail. Unfortunately for her, she forgot the size of the house and banged her tail into a wall. She moaned with pain, then called the energy ball over.  
  
" I'll be back sooner or later. And when I do return, you will die," she growled, looking at Sarah. He dragon eyes glew and she vanished.  
  
" Way to go, you guys," Alex said. Then he groaned.  
  
" Alex?" Ian asked.  
  
" It's nothing. Just an old injury. I'll head home. You two better go help Roder," Alex said.  
  
" Oh my God, he's right," Sarah said. Alex demorphed and ran around to the front to get his car.  
  
" C'mon, Sarah. Let's get out there before Roder gets himself killed," Ian said.  
  
" So, Green Ranger. You want to face the almighty Star Killer?" Star Killer smiled.  
  
" I don't see any 'Almighty Star Killer.' I just see some wimp trying to impress no one," Roder smirked.  
  
" You insolent little brat," Star Killer growled.  
  
" We could stand here all day trading insults, or we could get to the part where I kick your ass," Roder smiled.  
  
" Cheeky little foul-mouthed teenager, aren't you," Star Killer said. She jumped at Roder, throwing him backwards into a phone pole.  
  
" Foul-mouthed? It's street talk. If you were going to be around longer, I'd teach you more of it," Roder smiled. He gripped his Star Sword and slashed the monster. Star Killer's hand fell to the ground.  
  
" You'll pay for that," Star Killer growled.  
  
" No I won't," Roder smiled. He ran at her again, this time firing his Star Blaster as well. Each hit landed on Star Killer's chest, causing explosion after explosion to erupt on her. Then he grabbed her and jumped in the air. Hanging in midair, he pulled out his Star Sword again after replacing his Star Blaster in its holster. He slashed at the monster.  
  
" That was for my mother!" he cried. He slashed again. " That was for anyone else you hurt in this scheme!" He prepared to slash again. " And this... This is for me," he growled. He brought the sword down straight on the monster, who began to howl with pain. Roder let go, letting the sword slash even further into Star Killer. Roder touched down, and Star Killer fell down. She hit and exploded in a fireball. Ian and Sarah ran up as Roder fell to the ground from exhaustion.  
  
" Roder, are you okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Roder looked at Ian, and the viewer over his face opened. Sarah and Ian's did the same.  
  
" What?" Ian asked.  
  
" Go ahead. Say it," Roder sighed.  
  
" Say what?" Ian asked.  
  
" 'I told you so'. You caught onto the fact that she was an imposter," Roder sighed.  
  
" Roder, I was just trying to look at it from an impartial point of view. After all, it's not like I didn't want you to find your real mom," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah, but I got mad at you for it," Roder said.  
  
" I would have done the same if I were you," Ian smiled. Just then, Melissa, Sierra, and Ben teleported in.  
  
" Don't tell me we missed everything!" Ben said after looking around.  
  
" Okay, little bro. We won't tell you," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Roder, are you okay?" Melissa said, turning to Roder.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine," Roder sighed.  
  
" Well, let's head back to the StarBase," Sarah said.  
  
" Wait. We heard Alex was here," Sierra said.  
  
" Yeah. He already headed home," Ian said. The teens got into a line. Ian turned to Roder. " Hey, Roder?" he asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Told you so." The teleportation effect hid Roder's smile.  
  
" I didn't think your plan would work anyway," Magoto snickered.  
  
" Shut up," Liko growled.  
  
" After all, simply preying on one Ranger is foolish," Magoto smiled.  
  
" I said shut up," Liko growled.  
  
" The sheer stupidity of it ... I'm glad I'm not going to be the one to explain to Psycho why one of the stronger monsters X has created was destroyed," Magoto chuckled.  
  
" I told you to SHUT UP!" Liko snarled, blasting Magoto with a burst of energy. Magoto was thrown back into the wall. When he stood again, he chuckled.  
  
" When you take command away from your father, you'll need that kind of rage to keep your future underlings in check," Magoto said. He turned and left the energy storage room. Only then did Liko realize that he had been teaching her a lesson she'd need once her father was destroyed.  
  
" I may keep him around," she said.  
  
" A wise move," Psycha's disembodied voice said. " Now, place the energy in the canister. I will not wait forever."  
  
" Of course, mother," Liko said. She opened the canister and gripped the energy ball, causing the energy to enter the canister and fall to the bottom.  
  
" It will still take several infusions. But at least I thought ahead and took all of the real Emma William's energy before Star Killer killed her," Liko said.  
  
" Remember, Liko. Both you and the Green Ranger gained knowledge today. He learned of his past, and you learned what it takes to be in charge. Remember it, and I might not have you share your foolish father's fate," Psycha said. 


	5. Song Of The Stars

Author's Note: I hope the song that is in this chapter comes out well, but since this is the first time I've tried an italicized and centered part in one of my stories, so... Yeah. And, yeah, I realize that this 'episode' would work better as a TV episode, but what are you gonna do?  
  
" Okay, in five minutes, the Tiki Room will open for the first time to the public. So, Cat and I wanted to show you what we planned in that empty corner you saw last week," Thomas said.  
  
" Great. What is it?" Sierra asked. Thomas opened the door, to reveal a karaoke machine in the formerly empty corner.  
  
" A karaoke machine?" Ian asked.  
  
" Oh, come on. We couldn't think of anything else that teens could do that would keep the parents of town off our butts," Thomas said.  
  
" You could have asked us, though," Ian suggested.  
  
" And ruin the surprise?" Thomas said. Ian rolled his eyes.  
  
" I do like to sing," Sarah said, almost shyly.  
  
" Great!" Cat said. Thomas leaned over to Ian.  
  
" Does she sing on-key?" he asked in a quiet whisper.  
  
" Yeah. She was in the talent show a couple years ago by herself and a duet with me last year. Everyone wanted her to do an encore after she sang a couple of songs," Ian whispered back.  
  
" Well, since we used the StarBase to create the CDs for this thing, pretty much every song written and sung in the past thirty years is on these," Cat said, motioning to a CD case in the wall next to the machine.  
  
" Sarah, how about you sing 'The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room' as people come in," Thomas suggested.  
  
" Well, I guess," Sarah said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
" Sarah, don't tell me you're getting stage fright," Melissa said.  
  
" Yeah. The auditorium had more people in it last year then we can seat in here," Ian said.  
  
" You guys are right. I'm just... nervous because last time was just for fun," Sarah said.  
  
" We're not forcing you to sing. It was just a suggestion. We can put in 'The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room' if you don't feel up to it," Thomas said.  
  
" What, and get upstaged by a recording?" Sarah said, with a sudden burst of excitement.  
  
" Good! Now, get up there before the adrenaline wears off," Thomas said. Cat opened the door as Sarah began to sing.  
  
All the birds sing words  
And the flowers croon  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
Welcome to our tropical hideaway  
  
You lucky people, you  
  
If we weren't in the show starting right away  
  
We'd be in the audience too (Ooh lookit all the people)  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
The bird Paradise is an elegant bird  
  
He loves to be seen and loves to be heard  
  
Most little birdies will fly away  
  
But the tiki room birds are here everyday  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
Da da da da  
  
We're singin' in the tiki room  
  
Da da da da da da  
  
Crooning in the tiki room  
  
Da da da da  
  
We're singin' in the tiki room  
  
Da da da da da da  
  
Crooning in the tiki room  
  
The show is delightful  
  
We hope you'll agree  
  
We hope that it fills you with pleasure and glee  
  
Because if we don't make you feel like that  
  
We gonna wind up on a lady's hat  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
[Chorus]  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
In the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
All the birds sing words  
  
And the flowers croon  
  
At the tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki room  
  
Da da da da  
  
We're singin' in the tiki room  
  
Da da da da da da  
  
Crooning in the tiki room  
  
" Sarah, that was great!" Cat said.  
  
" Yeah. You should think of it as a career," Sierra smiled.  
  
" What she said," Roder smirked.  
  
" You guys really think so?" Sarah said, relieved.  
  
" So. The Orange Ranger wants to sing?" Psycho chuckled. " X. Wasn't there a monster of yours that could work with something along those lines?"  
  
" Why, yes there is. Micro-Mini. She is certainly along those lines, my liege. I need to make a few modifications, though. Inquire tomorrow," X said.  
  
" I want her attack the Power Rangers by tonight!" Psycho growled.  
  
" Sir, Micro-Mini could attempt to infiltrate the Rangers in some way. That way, during the Earth night, I could finish my modifications before she attacks the Rangers.  
  
" Very well. Get to work." X nodded and left.  
  
" You do know that no one here trusts you," a velvet voice said from the shadows.  
  
" That's their business. I will not impede on their opinions," Psycho said.  
  
" It's foolish not to. They will only respect you if you put fear in their hearts," the voice said.  
  
" I brought you here for a reason. That was not to tell me how to do my job," Psycho said.  
  
" You haven't finished building my reason for agreeing. Therefore, I can still tell you my opinion," it said with a smirk in its voice. The sound of it leaving was heard. Psycho sighed.  
  
" I suppose I was never cut out for the leader position," he sighed.  
  
" Finally he listens to what the crew has been saying," the voice said. Its owner was still in the darkness. A second voice joined in.  
  
" What if he decides to turn leadership to his daughter and not you as promised?" it asked.  
  
" I'll take it from her," the first smiled.  
  
" Greg. What do you think of my parents club?" Ian asked.  
  
" Now that it's open, I think it's better than it was last week," Greg smiled.  
  
" Thank you. At least that's seven of my friends," Ian sighed.  
  
" Yo, Scott," a voice said behind him. Ian turned to see Jim Keller standing behind him.  
  
" Yeah, Jim?" Ian asked with a slight, barely noticeable stutter.  
  
" Nice place your parents got here," Jim said. Jim went over to the juice bar.  
  
" Greg?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Did Jim Keller, the kid who took my lunch money in fourth grade, just give my parents club a compliment?"  
  
" I think he did."  
  
" And here I was bad-mouthing the place."  
  
" Hey, pretty," Jake Lane said with a sly smile. " You got a boyfriend?"  
  
" Yeah, she does," Roder said.  
  
" Oh, s-sorry Roder," Jake said. He quickly went off.  
  
" My. How nice of you, Roder," Melissa smiled.  
  
" Hey, I did live with you for ten years. You ever had those feelings for me?" Roder asked.  
  
" Maybe," Melissa said secretly. She smiled and walked off.  
  
" Women," Roder sighed.  
  
" So?" Sarah asked.  
  
" So... what?" Mary answered.  
  
" Look, Ian was afraid of this place lowering his reputation at school. Do you think this place will do that?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Hmm, let's see. About half of the school is here, and about a quarter of those kids are popular. What do you think?" Mary said with a sly smile.  
  
" Whew. That's a load off my back," Sarah sighed.  
  
" Hey. The track team got here," Mary said.  
  
" Ooh, straight from practice," Sarah smiled. The two looked for a better view.  
  
" Well, we did well for our first day of business," Cat sighed, as she put away the last of the money from the day's profits.  
  
" The five dollar charge for admission with one dollar drinks probably helped," Ian smiled.  
  
" Okay, you're probably right. But still. We raked in a nice amount," Thomas said.  
  
" Hey, could you guys give Ben and me a ride home?" Sarah asked as she grabbed the last bit of her homework.  
  
" Sure. By the way, you really should think of a career in the music industry," Thomas said.  
  
" Nah. Most of those people have breast enlargements or lip synch because people in the business tell them to. I'd rather just sing for fun," Sarah said.  
  
" Really?" a voice from the door said. Thomas, Cat, Alex, Penny, Ian, Sarah, Ben, Roder, Sierra, and Melissa turned to the door. A woman in a business suit stood there.  
  
" Who are you?" Alex asked.  
  
" Minnie Major, from PLMX records," the woman said.  
  
" Plim-icks?" Sarah asked. She looked at the others who all shrugged.  
  
" It's a new company. We're looking for artists to sign up. And I heard you singing earlier," Minnie said with a sneaky smile.  
  
" I don't know..." Sarah said.  
  
" This could be your big break," Minnie said.  
  
" I would need to think about it," Sarah said.  
  
" Well, here's my card. My phone number and e-mail is on it. Think about it and let me know," Minnie said. She passed Sarah a card and left.  
  
" Sis, what's to think about? You are always singing in front of the mirror at home," Ben said.  
  
" That's for fun, Ben, not what I want to do with my life. Still... It would be the chance of a lifetime," Sarah said, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
" Come on. Let's get you guys home," Thomas said.  
  
" Uh, guys, I'm getting a little tired of sleeping at the StarBase," Sierra said.  
  
" Well, where'd you like to go home to?" Cat asked.  
  
" Sierra, why don't you come with us. At least until we can find something more permanent," Penny suggested.  
  
" Thanks," Sierra smiled.  
  
" Okay, so what about me? You have made it clear that you aren't that thrilled with going down to the slums to drop me off," Melissa said.  
  
" Cat, how much money do we need to keep this place open?" Thomas asked, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
" No, forget it. My parents won't accept your money. They're too proud," Melissa said.  
  
" You can come with us, and how about we see if we can find you a job. They'd accept it from their own child, wouldn't they?" Alex suggested.  
  
" They might, if I kept a percentage of it," Melissa said.  
  
" Great. You can say you're sleeping over with a friend, then," Penny said.  
  
" Great, let's go home, then," Cat said.  
  
" Kirk, what did you do with my CD player?!" Sarah screamed.  
  
" Sarah, don't yell at your little brother," her mother sighed.  
  
" Mom, I've told him a million times not to-" Kirk Ri ran in holding Sarah's CD player in his hand. Sarah grabbed it and held it too far above him for him to reach. " -steal things from my room. Now listen this time, you little dweeb. If I find out you've been in my room again, not even Mom and Dad will find your body," Sarah warned.  
  
" Sarah, don't threaten your little brother," her father sighed. Sarah turned and walked upstairs. Kirk ran to go bug Ben.  
  
" Remember when there was quiet in this house?" Lisa Ri sighed.  
  
" Remember when we could leave our badges by the door and not worry about someone taking them?" Eric Ri said.  
  
" And will someone remember that my bathroom is not for these dinosaur toys!" Sarah cried.  
  
" Remember when we only had two of them to worry about?" Lisa and Eric said together.  
  
" Maybe I should see about this PLMX records. If they do think I have the right kind of voice for them, we can end up with enough money to buy a house so that Kirk will be a mile away from my room," Sarah said. She looked at the card.  
  
" Well, Miss Ri, thank you for coming here today," Minnie Major smiled. " Now, I'll just go speak with the producer, and he'll be here to speak with you." Minnie left.  
  
" Ian, thanks for coming with me," Sarah sighed.  
  
" No problem. Like I said yesterday, you are good," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah, but I happen to want some moral support, and I'd rather you than Ben," Sarah said.  
  
" What about your parents?"  
  
" They're on duty. Besides, I didn't tell them about the offer," Sarah sighed.  
  
" Let me guess: You were going to when you learned that Kirk had taken something from you," Ian smiled.  
  
" How'd you guess?"  
  
" Hello, the kid took my wallet on our last date."  
  
" Ooh, yeah. How much was it going to take to get the spaghetti sauce out of it?"  
  
" Dad already took care of it. However my ID is going to have to be replaced," Ian sighed. Minnie returned from the producer's office.  
  
" Mr. Pryce will see you," Minnie said. Ian and Sarah got up. " Uh, not you," she said, pointing to Ian. " He only wants to see the talent," Minnie smiled.  
  
" Ian is with me," Sarah said.  
  
" He's only seeing the talent," Minnie said.  
  
" Ian is occasionally my partner," Sarah said.  
  
" I didn't pitch him to Mr. Pryce. Just you. Now get in there or I'll- "  
  
" Minnie," a voice said from the producer's doorway.  
  
" Mr. Pryce. I was just-"  
  
" Just about to lose our first talent is what you were 'just.' Ms. Ri. I am Lucas Pryce, owner of PLMX records," the owner of the voice said to Sarah.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Mr. Pryce. This is my boyfriend Ian Scott," Sarah said. Ian smiled to Pryce and smirked at Minnie. Minnie glared at him.  
  
" Ms. Ri, could you and your boyfriend please enter my office?" Pryce asked.  
  
" Sure," Sarah said.  
  
An hour later, Sarah and Ian emerged from PLMX records.  
  
" Tomorrow I make a single!" Sarah cried.  
  
" Yeah. That's great," Ian smiled.  
  
" Oh, don't rain on my parade," Sarah said.  
  
" I'm not raining. Just... a mild drizzle," Ian said.  
  
" Ian..." Sarah said.  
  
" Sarah, don't you think it's a little odd that PLMX has you signed for a single tomorrow?" Ian asked.  
  
" A little quick, but I doubt it's not believable," Sarah said.  
  
" Look, is this something you really want?" Ian asked.  
  
" More than anything," Sarah said.  
  
" Then... We'll try this," Ian said.  
  
" Ben, what are you doing on my computer?" Sarah sighed as she entered her room.  
  
" Kirk got sick while Dad was looking at one of those preschool kid websites with him and threw up on the keyboard. If I want to get my homework done, I've either got to clean the barf off the keyboard or use yours. Take a guess to what I chose," Ben said, his gaze not leaving the screen.  
  
" Fine. Just stay away from the message board in my favs list. If you go in there posting nonsense like you did on the Animeworld board on my account, Rain Flower will have me banned faster than you can say 'spammer'," Sarah said, falling onto her bed.  
  
" Deal," Ben said. Sarah rolled over and pulled out her history book.  
  
" Mr. Stewart's test is tomorrow and I haven't studied," she sighed.  
  
" So? That record deal from PLMX ought to cover any 'F's you get," Ben said.  
  
" How did you know about that?" Sarah hissed.  
  
" Please. I'm your twin brother, we shared a room for six years, toys for seven, computer for eight, and you and Ian doubled with me and Brittney when we were going out. Plus you left the computer on with the e-mail you sent to that Minnie Major on the screen," Ben sighed.  
  
" Note to self: Remember to turn computer off before leaving the house," Sarah sighed.  
  
" Relax. I didn't tell Mom and Dad. I am no squeal. Besides, I'd download any MP3 of yours," Ben said.  
  
" You do know downloading music is practically stealing money from the artist, right? Meaning that I wouldn't make any money, and you couldn't borrow any money from me," Sarah said.  
  
" Like I said, I'd buy any of your CDs," Ben smiled. Sarah chuckled and threw a pillow at Ben.  
  
" You are going to what?" Mary exclaimed with excitement.  
  
" I'm going to be recording a single," Sarah said, " Now keep it down. I want to keep this on the D.L."  
  
" My lips are sealed," Mary smiled.  
  
By the end of the day, every person in Starry Grove High seemed to have heard that Sarah was going to be a future popstar.  
  
" Mary! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone!" Sarah growled at the end of the school day.  
  
" It wasn't me. Chloe Burton heard us. I heard her telling Sammie Carlson and Sean Smith about ten seconds after you went into Choir," Mary said.  
  
" Chloe..." Sarah growled.  
  
" Yeah. Sorry, but you know how much of a loudmouth that girl can be. I swear, she should get her own talk show," Mary said, trying to lighten the mood. Sarah sighed.  
  
" Sorry for blowing up at you. Anyway, why don't you come with me to PLMX records for the recording session. Ian, Ben, and your crush are coming," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Roder? He's gonna be there? Then I hope you don't mind-"  
  
" If you gaze at him instead of listening to me? Go ahead. I'll be a little busy to notice, anyway," Sarah sighed.  
  
" Why am I here, anyway? I couldn't care less about Sarah's singing career. I've got a relationship to work on," Roder sighed as he and Ian got out of Thomas's car.  
  
" Because Mom and Dad still don't trust you to be home alone, and they're going on a romantic dinner," Ian said.  
  
" You know, I thought everyone was over their problems with me," Roder sighed.  
  
" Don't worry. They're still just getting used to you. Trust me. It's not as if they're afraid you'll invite gang members to the house to take all of our things," Ian smiled.  
  
" Hey guys!" Ben called.  
  
" Hey, man," Ian said. The three guys entered PLMX records- and found themselves in a cage.  
  
" Blast. Wrong Rangers," Liko said.  
  
" Blast Rangers? My kind of idea," Magoto snickered.  
  
" Liko and Magoto!" Ian cried. Liko pressed a button and Ian, Ben, and Roder's cage was pulled into the ceiling. X appeared.  
  
" She's coming!" he cried. Liko nodded and she snapped. She and Magoto disappeared and Minnie Major appeared. Sarah and Mary entered.  
  
" Who is this?" Minnie growled.  
  
" One of my friends. She's here to watch the session. Even if that's not okay with you," Sarah smiled. Minnie growled. She turned and walled towards the large doors leading to the recording room.  
  
" You were right. She's a real bitch," Mary said.  
  
" In more ways than one, probably," Sarah smiled. She and Mary laughed for a minute. They stopped at the door.  
  
" Okay, I'll watch and listen out here. Do great," Mary said.  
  
" Thanks," Sarah smiled. She opened the door- and found herself in a cage.  
  
" That's better," Liko smiled. She pressed a button that pulled Sarah's cage up to the boys.  
  
" Whatever happened to the fairer, smarter sex?" Ben asked.  
  
" Oh, shut up."  
  
" Mini, they're all yours," Liko smiled.  
  
" Excellent," Minnie smirked. Liko vanished and Minnie revealed her true form.  
  
" The name is Micro-Mini. And you're dead," the monster smiled.  
  
" What is it with these monsters giving out hollow threats?" Ian asked.  
  
" I know. We've killed two of them and they haven't learned," Roder said.  
  
" You'd think they'd have caught on," Ben joined in.  
  
" You'd think men could be more serious," Sarah sighed.  
  
" You're preaching to the choir there, sister," Micro-Mini said, then remembered that she was supposed to be destroying the Rangers. She fired at the support lines holding the cages.  
  
" Star Power!" the four cried. They were morphed completely just before the cages hit and crumpled.  
  
" Can't you just die?" Micro-Mini growled.  
  
" We're the Energizer bunnies of the world," Ben said.  
  
" Guys, Mary is outside!" Sarah cried, suddenly remembering her friend.  
  
" We'll get her. You deal with Micro there," Ian said. The guys ran out to get Mary to safety.  
  
" So, what'cha gonna do, sing a high pitched note?" Micro-Mini snickered.  
  
" You know, I really wish you monsters would quit making these less- than-witty remarks about why you decided to attack us," Sarah sighed. She brought her hands together and formed an energy ball. She flung it at the monster, throwing it against a wall.  
  
" Firecracker, aren't you?" Micro-Mini growled. She ran at Sarah.  
  
" Power Rangers? What are you doing here?" Mary asked.  
  
" You didn't see anything going on inside?" Ian asked.  
  
" No. It looked like Sarah was prepping to sing," Mary said.  
  
" The image must be a hologram," Roder said.  
  
" Agreed. Look, there's a monster in there. We got Sarah out, and now we need to get you out of here. R- Green Ranger, take her outside," Ian ordered.  
  
" You got it," Roder nodded. He ran Mary outside and Ian and Ben jumped through the window. They emerged to find themselves going back through with Sarah on top of them.  
  
" Oof!" all of them said as they had the wind knocked out of them.  
  
" You two okay?" Sarah asked.  
  
" Yeah. Ben broke my fall," Ian said.  
  
" I'm okay. The glass broke mine," Ben said.  
  
" Good, because I want to kill you, not get upstaged by glass," Micro- Mini cackled.  
  
" I could swear I heard that joke before," Roder cried as he appeared and slashed the monster.  
  
" You little punk," Micro-Mini growled.  
  
" Ain't I, though?" Roder smirked.  
  
" Roder. Let me take her," Sarah said. " It was my day she ruined."  
  
" You got it," Roder said. Sarah turned to the monster and grabbed her. She jumped, crashing through the ceiling and emerging in the back of the building.  
  
" Girl, you'd better prepare for pain," Micro-Mini growled.  
  
" Wrong. You better prepare for your death," Sarah growled. She pulled out her Star Blaster and fired at Micro-Mini. Each hit caused an explosion on the monster.  
  
" You'll pay for that," Micro-Mini growled. " X-Tracsis! Attack!" The evil squirrels on wheels appeared.  
  
" Huh. These guys. I'd forgotten you even had them," Sarah smiled.  
  
" You're going down this time, Orange," Micro-Mini rumbled. As Sarah prepared to attack the X-Tracsis, Ian, Roder, and Ben appeared.  
  
" Sarah, we'll get these squirrels. You take off-key there," Ian said.  
  
" Thanks. You are mine," Sarah growled. She attacked the monster with her Energy Ball attack. Micro-Mini flew backwards, but stayed standing.  
  
" Don't you have something else to parade?" Micro-Mini snickered.  
  
" You're gonna regret this," Sarah growled. She ran to the monster, pulling out her Star Blaster again and firing at her. Each hit exploded on the monster, making her groan with pain.  
  
" That the best you got?" Micro-Mini growled.  
  
" Oh, give it up," Sarah growled. Sarah jumped and delivered a powerful kick to Micro-Mini's midsection. Micro-Mini grunted, and pulled herself up, only to see Sarah's energy ball flying towards her.  
  
" Oh, shit," the monster growled. The energy ball hit her, and she exploded in a fiery explosion. Sarah sighed and turned back to Ian, Ben, and Roder. The X-Tracsis lay defeated at their feet.  
  
" Sarah, are you okay?" Ian asked, running over to her.  
  
" Yeah. I'm fine. Just... put your arms out now," Sarah said. Ian quickly did so and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
" She's exhausted," Ben said.  
  
" We'd better get her home," Ian said.  
  
The next day, Ian dropped by the Ri house.  
  
" Hey, Ian," Lisa Ri smiled, " Sarah's exhausted. Do you have any idea as to why she should be? I mean, she got in so early, I must not have seen her."  
  
" Uh, I don't know. It is the last couple of weeks before school's out, though, so maybe it's the workload catching up on her," Ian said.  
  
" Maybe that's it, though Ben is much more relaxed," Lisa said. Ian entered. Kirk ran up to him.  
  
" Hey, Kirk," Ian smiled. Kirk grabbed his leg then pulled away- with Ian's wallet.  
  
" Mrs. Ri, what we have here is a budding pickpocket," Ian chuckled as he grabbed his wallet.  
  
" Kirk! What have I told you about that!" Lisa picked Kirk up. " Ian, I am sorry about this," she sighed.  
  
" Don't worry. I'll just head up to Sarah's room," Ian said.  
  
" That's probably a good idea. And as for you, young man..." Lisa moved out of Ian's earshot as he walked upstairs to Sarah's room. He knocked lightly on her door.  
  
" That won't do you much good," Eric Ri said as he tugged on his shirt.  
  
" Hey, Mr. Ri. What did you mean by that?" Ian asked.  
  
" I mean that you could be the riders of the apocalypse, and she wouldn't hear you," Eric chuckled.  
  
" So what will?" Ian asked.  
  
" Your guess is as good as mine," Eric sighed. He headed downstairs. Ian sighed. He opened the door. Sarah's room was dark, but Sarah's slow and steady breathing seemed to echo in the room. Ian sat on her bed.  
  
" Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he whispered as he shook her shoulder. She stirred, blinking, and smiled.  
  
" Hey, Prince Charming," she chuckled.  
  
" I just came to see how you were doing. I mean, that battle took a lot out of you," Ian said.  
  
" Not a problem. Actually, I think some of it was the fact that my dreams were crushed," Sarah said.  
  
" There are other record labels out there. REAL record labels, I mean," Ian said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess you're right," Sarah smiled.  
  
" Look, I know you're wiped, but tonight do you want to watch the Michelle Branch video?" Ian asked.  
  
" And then we could go for dinner?" Sarah smiled.  
  
" Sounds good," Ian smiled.  
  
" I'll be there," Sarah said. Ian nodded and silently left. 


End file.
